テニス変革: Tennis Revolution
by ShikiKira
Summary: Ryoma's sister is finally moving in to live with him. She's been at the top of her sport since she's begun. Will she become Japan's tennis princess, and help with the revolution take Japan's tennis players to the next level? Practically all new content starting chapter 4! No incest or Yaoi except for characters who are homosexual in canon, and I don't mean the implied ones.
1. New Girl

**Tennis Revolution**

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own either Inuyasha or Prince of Tennis

**Summary:** Ryoma's sister is finally moving in to live with him. She's been at the top of her sport since she's begun. Will she become Japan's tennis princess, and help with the revolution take Japan's tennis players to the next level?

**Pairing: **Kagome/Shuusuke, OC/Ryoma, An/Kamio or Momoshiro

**AN:** As always translations are at the end of the chapter. There are bound to be mistakes as I typed half of this on my cellphone. If you catch any mistakes, please leave a review with a quote of the sentence with the mistake.

"Speech"

_'Thoughts' _

"**English"**

* * *

A dark haired girl, looking to be about thirteen years old, walked out of the main office of Seishun Gakuen. Her long blue-black hair flowed down past her waist, and her catlike eyes gleamed the bright hazel that she and her family were known for. A barely there tan colored the girl's pale skin indicating hours of dedication to her support. The girl sported the private school's blue, white, and red girl's uniform on her petite frame with a pair of plain brown loafers on her feet, which were paid with white knee-high socks. Hanging over her slim shoulders with the straps clutched in what bandage wrapped hands were a six-pack black and blue Babolat tennis bag, and a black messenger bag.

She had only moved to Japan and back in with her family the day before, and pretty late too. It was actually so late that she wasn't able to see her little brother nor did she this morning. Boy would it be a shock for him when she finally went to see him.

Right now she was heading to her classroom. It was room 2-8 if she remembered right. The hallways were practically empty as she looked around for her class. She had come to school a little late in order to avoid the busy crowd and so she wouldn't have to deal with gossipy classmates.

It took her a while to find her class as she didn't exactly have a map of the school nor did she get a chance to tour the place. When she did finally find the classroom it was already at least halfway through the instruction period.

Walking up to sliding door, the raven haired girl raised one fist, the one not on her tennis bag, and loudly rapped the door with her knuckles. The series of knocks that followed echoed across the hallway. Within moments a professionally dressed woman, who must be the teacher, opened the door.

"May I help you?" the woman asked.

"Hai, I'm the new student that was assigned to your class," the girl quietly replied.

"Ahh… That's right. Administration told me about you this morning. I'm your homeroom and History teacher, Tagawa-sensei," the teacher smiled warmly in greeting. "Please wait here until I call for you," the teacher ordered as she then turned back into her classroom to announce the arrival of the new student.

The teen gave a slight nod in confirmation right before the teacher returned to the class, leaving the door wide open for when the instructor called her.

"Minna," the teacher said, calling her class to order. Once she had her students' attention, she continued on, "Minna, we have a new student joining us today."

"Wah… a new student," gasped several of the students.

"I hope we get a cute boy!" the girls exclaimed excitedly.

"A girl would be better. We have too many boys here," several of the boys grumbled just loud enough for Kagome to hear.

"Since she is a last minute student, she will only be joining our class until she can take her placement tests," Tagawa-sensei continued on. "She's transferring all the way from America, so please make her feel welcomed."

"Whaa…" "Banzai" came the cries of disappoint and glee from the respective female and male students.

"Please make her feel welcomed," Tagawa-sensei stressed again, slamming her hands on her desk to get her students' attention again.

Hearing a chorus of "hai, sensei," the raven haired teen quickly stepped into the classroom when Tagawa-sensei called her, "Come in and introduce yourself."

"Hai," she answered quietly before walking to the front center of the class. "Ohayo, watashi wa Echizen, Kagome. Yorishiku onegaishimasu," the newly identified Kagome greeted with pleasant smile on her face, giving her new classmates a slight bow before quickly straightening back up.

"Echizen-kun, please take besides Momoshiro-kun. Momoshiro-kun, please raise your hand," Tagawa-sensei commanded. "I'll provide you a list of the books you'll need to purchase after class, Echizen-kun."

"Hai," piped a medium baritone.

Kagome nodded to her new teacher as her catlike eyes caught the sight of a spiky black haired boy with purple eyes raise his right hand. Quickly and quietly, the hazel eyed teen made her way to her assigned seat the only opened one on the boy's left.

Once she reached her seat, the female Echizen received a friendly grin from the boy, tennis player judging by his bag. She tentatively returned the smile as she set her bags down, took her seat, and set about taking out her notebook and pencils to take notes on the lecture.

* * *

_Lunch Time_

Kagome covered her mouth with a bandage wrapped hand as she woke up and yawned from her nap. Her last class had been English, and having grown up in America, her English, both written and spoken, was better than her teachers. Plus, she was suffering from jet lag.

When her eyes opened Kagome found Momoshiro with his face uncomfortably close to hers. "Can I help you, Momoshiro-san?" she asked, blinking multiple times in order to keep her cool.

"Ah… Call me Momo-chan," Momoshiro said in response.

"Momo-san," Kagome compromised, not even batting an eyelash at his abruptness. "Is there anything else you need, Momo-san? Otherwise there is someone I need to see," she stated as she grabbed a large bento box, which was wrapped in a light purple cloth that was littered with darker purple flowers, out from her large tennis bag. Not giving him another moment she rose from her seat with bento box and tennis bag in hand and made her way out of the classroom.

"Ah I was wondering if you were related to someone named Echizen, Ryoma?" Momoshiro asked, following after the petite girl out the door and down the hallway.

"Hai, he's my little brother," Kagome replied, briefly glancing over at the much taller junior as she descended down the flight of stairs to the freshmen's floor. "I'm actually bringing him his lunch right now. Nanisore ni tsuite?" she asked as she looked for her brother's classroom, room 1-2.

When she received nothing but silence she stopped in her search and turned to face her classmate. "Is something the matter, Momo-san?"

"Betsuni," Momoshiro answered while shaking his head. "That just caught me by surprise."

"Really now…" the girl asked rhetorically, turning away from the taller raven and continuing her search.

"Yeah, you two don't really look like you're related," the other raven answered. "I probably wouldn't have figured it out if you hadn't told me."

That last comment caused Kagome to quirk an eyebrow in curiosity, and as if she was asking a question. How did she and Ryoma not look alike? They had the same hair and eyes even the same skin tone for goodness sakes.

It didn't take much longer for the pair of second years to reach classroom 1-2. When the duo stood by the doorway Kagome used her knuckles to rap against the doorframe to gain the freshmen's attention.

"Sumimasen, but could someone tell me if Echizen, Ryoma is here?" she asked once they had turned her way. She would have checked for her brother on her own, but that seemed kind of rude to her.

"EH?!" many of the students cried in surprise, and almost immediately whispers broke out among the first year students that remained in the classroom.

"Who would've thought that Echizen already had a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, and such a pretty one too."

Hearing what the first years were saying, Kagome couldn't help but mentally gag as her eyebrow twitched at the thought of dating her brother. Growing up in America, she didn't find it normal to have romantic feelings for a family member. Thank the gods that full on incest was also illegal in Japan. A shiver went through her body just thinking about it.

"Sumimasen," Kagome called, once again rapping her knuckles against the doorframe. She mentally sighed at the chattering first years. How could they be so disrespectful to ignore a question?

"Oi, freshmen! Your senpai asked you a question," shouted Momoshiro from behind her. "Don't just ignore her."

"Momo-chan-senpai!" cried one particularly annoying freshman boy.

"Sen…pai?" echoed the stunned freshmen.

"She's a second year?"

"There's no way she's a junior!"

"Ano... hai. He's right here," one of the few girls in the classroom who were not gossiping answered while pointing towards the back.

"Arigato," she thanked with a slight incline of her head and smile to the girl as she walked over to her target. "**Thank you**, Momo-san," she called over her shoulder to her classmate.

Walking up behind her brother, who had yet to turn around to face the commotion, she quickly tapped the younger Echizen on his shoulder.

"Huh?" Ryoma started as he turned around to face the person. "Nani?" he started only for his eyes to widen in surprise.

"Ohayo, Chibisuke," Kagome greeted her little brother, smile still in place and her eyes closed into crescents. "You forgot lunch, so I thought I'd bring yours so we can eat together," she said, lifting up the cloth wrapped bento box in her hand.

"Hai, domo," he replied, quickly getting out of his seat and heading out the doorway where Momoshiro was waiting. Once there the younger Echizen threw a quick glance at his team mate in curiosity before leaning against the wall and waited for his sister to catch up.

Kagome chuckled quietly to herself as she went to follow after her brother. That was so like him.

When she caught up with him, she was surprised to see Momoshiro waiting with Ryoma. "Why are you following us, Momo-san?" she asked with a tilt of her head as she and her brother began making their way outside. Knowing her brother, Ryoma was probably leading her to the gardens closest to the tennis courts. As the trio departed from the classroom a slew of rumors began to brew about the Echizen siblings, and by the end of the day they would have spread all across the school.

"Ah… Betsuni," the tallest raven responded to the two shorter ones.

"You should probably go get lunch," Kagome suggested, noticing that the purple eyed teen didn't have anything to eat. "The lunch line is probably really long by now."

Before Momoshiro could answer Ryoma piped into the conversation. "Nee-san, let him do what he wants," commented with his eyes closed and his head leaning back into his interlaced hands. "It's none of our business."

"Why you? Chibi!" Momoshiro shouted as he tackled the freshman regular. "You don't talk to your senpai like that?" he ordered as he gave the cat eyed boy a double noogie.

"Itai! Momo-senpai," Ryoma cried as the noogies caused his one good eye to squeeze shut.

"Oi, Momo-san!"

"Hai, Echizen's nee-san?" Momoshiro answered, looking up from Ryoma.

Kagome felt her eyebrow twitch in annoyance at the title given to her. She hated it when people didn't use her name. It was just downright annoying to her.

A burst of anger filled her as she hard another cry of pain escape from her little brother. The smile on her face disappeared leaving her face to only express the irritation and anger she was feeling.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't do that to my otouto. He's still injured," Kagome stated, sending a glare at the other junior.

The sudden glare from his new classmate caused Momoshiro to falter and drop his hands. "Sumimasen, Echizen," he quietly apologized.

Kagome smiled again when she heard the apology and quickly turned to Ryoma. "Come on, Chibisuke," she said while gently taking a hold of her brother's arm. "You can tell me how you got that eye injury while we eat," she continued, pulling him out the school building's entry way.

'_Who would have thought there would be a girl version of Fuji-senpai?' _Momoshiro thought as he watched the pair of siblings walk away from him.

* * *

**AN: **I actually wanted to make this longer, but this seemed like a good place to stop. Kagome is a little colder because remember who her parents and brothers are in this story. She will open up more later on. A link to Kagome's data has been added to my profile, and a poll is open on my profile to choose Ryoma's OC love interest's name. Two votes per account, and no, I will not be counting review votes. Do not ask for Ryoma/Sakuno. There will be none of that on Ryoma's part, and most likely a good bit of Sakuno bashing in this… along with Tomoka and Horio bashing. I don't like those three, not one bit. Please do not ask for homosexual pairings. I do not write that, and I most likely won't be able to make myself write it either.

Seigaku Boys' Tennis Club Regulars:

Momoshiro, Takeshi

Kaidoh, Kaoru

Oishi, Shuuichiro

Kikumaru, Eiji

Kawamura, Takashi

Inui, Sadaharu

Fuji, Shuusuke

Tezuka, Kunimitsu

Echizen, Ryoma

Translations:

Sensei = teacher

Hai = Yes

Ohayo = Morning

Watashi wa = I am

Yorishiku onegaishimasu = Please be kind to me, Please treat me well, Please take care of me

Nanisore ni tsuite? = What about it?

Betsuni = It's nothing, Whatever, Never mind

Sumimasen = Sorry, Excuse me

Senpai = Upperclassmen

Chibisuke = Ryoma's nickname; kiddo, shorty

Domo = thank you

Itai = Ow

Otouto = little brother


	2. Tennis Play

**Tennis Revolution**

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own either Inuyasha or Prince of Tennis

**Summary:** Ryoma's sister is finally moving in to live with him. She's been at the top of her sport since she's begun. Will she become Japan's tennis princess, and help with the revolution take Japan's tennis players to the next level?

**Pairing: **Kagome/Shuusuke, OC/Ryoma, An/Kamio or Momoshiro

**AN:** Please do not ask about the data or if any of the tennis moves I give Kagome, the OCs, and etcetera is possible or logical. It's obviously not going to be logical since this is Anime/Manga, meaning fiction. I will have no clue about data, so that will be completely made up with zero accuracy.

"Speech"

_'Thoughts' _

"**English"**

* * *

_Last Time on Acrobatic Tennis_

Kagome smiled again when she heard the apology and quickly turned to Ryoma. "Come on, Chibisuke," she said while gently taking a hold of her brother's arm. "You can tell me how you got that eye injury while we eat," she continued, pulling him out the school building's entry way.

'_Who would have thought there would be a girl version of Fuji-senpai?' Momoshiro thought as he watched the pair of siblings walk away from him._

**This Time on Acrobatic Tennis**

Kagome gasped in shock before releasing a string of laughter after hearing her brother's tale about how he ended up wearing an eye patch. Her laughter caused her to fall down on her side, resulting in her lying on the plush green grass and beside their six tiered bento box.

"Urusai, nee-san," Ryoma grumbled at his older sister, a hint of a blush stained his cheeks red as he drank his beloved Fanta.

"Gomen, gomen," the older Echizen apologized as she pushed herself back up into a sitting position, all the while still giggling. The two siblings were currently finishing up their lunch in the gardens not too far away from where the tennis courts were. "I know it sounds cruel, but that's just like you to do that. Didn't I tell you to stop being so reckless?"

"How's your eye anyways?" Kagome continued, her laughter finally ceasing and a look of concern and seriousness shone on her face. "It's not still hurting you or anything, is it?"

"Betsuni, nee-san. There's no permanent damage; it's just a scratch, and the doctor said the bandage can come off today," Ryoma said and took off the eye cover, revealing his quickly healing but still injured eyelid, in hopes of placating his sister. "It wasn't intentional," he sighed, staring his sister straight in the eye with both eyes wide open.

Kagome had always been a little protective of him, and had been for as long as he could remember; though to be fair, he was the same way with her. It was better to steer her off course before she went off on a rampage to beat Ibu, Shinji up for forcing him into injuring himself. The older Echizen probably thought that the other tennis player had inflicted the injury upon him instead of it just being an accident. It was a good thing Kagome only really went out of her way to be sadistic when people intentionally hurt her friends and family.

She was also why he tended to 'forget' people he didn't care for. Now, if only three certain first years would stop bothering him all the time then he could finally forget them like he wanted to. He didn't even consider them friends like he did Kato and Katsuo, but he didn't exactly want his sister to publicly humiliate them… at least not too badly. Those three were always getting on his nerves with one thing or another, and they never seemed to get the message that he didn't like them or want them around.

The two siblings sat in silence for a bit as they drank the last of their drinks, a grape Fanta for Ryoma and a winter melon tea box for Kagome. When they finished, the older sibling drawled, "So… what do you usually do during lunch? It seems kind of boring here if you ask me." She finished that statement as she looked around the place, hearing only the loud chatter of their fellow students and the familiar sound of tennis balls hitting the court and racquet.

"Sleep," was Ryoma one worded reply as he re-packed the bento box for his sister. It was the least he could do since she had made it and brought it thus saving him from having to buy his own lunch.

"Well do you want to go to the tennis courts?" Kagome asked as she pulled her tennis bag closer so her brother could but the re-wrapped box back in. "We should still have enough time, and I wanted to check them out before joining the girls' tennis club." She pulled out her cellphone, the latest one in blue and silver, and checked the time.

"Hai," Ryoma replied boredly as he got up to follow his sister. She was already up with her bag slung over her shoulder and striding to the courts. He sighed as he quickly caught up to her fast pace, hands tucked into the pockets of his black gakuran slacks. Sometimes his sister was just too curious and happy about things for his liking.

It didn't take the siblings long to get to the courts, less than two minutes really. They were just that close. Even though they had wanted privacy, they loved being near tennis courts.

When they arrived, the two were quick to catch the attention of the practicing tennis club members

"Oi, who's that with Echizen?" asked one of the tennis club members, taking a glance towards the pair as he prepared to serve. "She's kind of cute."

"Girlfriend maybe?" questioned another club member not too far from the first.

"Huh?!" several of the nearby members queried in surprise, some even stopped what they were doing and missed the return of the ball they were playing with. And thus more rumors of the Echizen siblings being in a relationship with each other began circulating.

"Ne, Chibisuke," Kagome called over to her brother with her eyes still trained on the tennis court and her left hand clutching the strap of her tennis bag.

"Hn."

"Your tennis club..." Kagome's hand tightened around her tennis bag.

"Ah…" Ryoma responded, knowing exactly what she meant.

"Oi! Echizen!" called a familiar voice.

The pair of siblings turned to face the call at the same time. Both blinked in confusion as they saw Momoshiro approach them.

"Momo-senpai," the younger Echizen greeted though it sounded more like a statement of observation

"Momo-san…"

"Gomen about earlier, Echizen. I forgot you were still injured," the aggressive baseliner apologized while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head once he stopped in front of the two siblings.

"Ah!" Kagome suddenly gasped, her face immediately perking up. "Ne, Momo-san, you're in the tennis club with Ryoma, ne?" she asked noticing the older boy's change in clothes and the racquet that was hidden slightly behind him.

"Huh? Uh, hai…" Momoshiro answered in confusion.

"Play a game with me," she stated bluntly, lowering her tennis bag and bring it in front of her. "Onegai," she added when she saw her classmate hesitate. "It'll only be a three point game, not even a full game or match."

Momoshiro stared at the female Echizen before looking over at her brother and then back at her, feeling conflicted about accepting the challenge. It wasn't like he discriminated against playing with girls, not really anyways. But what could he do, this was his teammate and friend's sister and he didn't want to crush her or hurt her feelings.

Seeing the freshman nod his head, Momoshiro nodded and smiled his agreement, "Okay."

"Arigato," Kagome beamed up at the older junior student as she knelt down to take out her racquet. When she stood back up, the older Echizen had her hair pulled up into a high ponytail and a white and black Babolat Pure Drive Plus racquet with several rubber bands laced around the lowest row of strings in hand. For some strange reason, rubber bands worked better than actual shock absorbers. "Ikimashou, Momo-san," she said as she tapped her racquet against her left shoulder.

"Oi! Aren't you going to go change first?" Momoshiro demanded in alarm. Sure he was a guy, but he didn't exactly want to see his friend's sister's panties. No matter how cute he thought she was. It actually freaked him out that Ryoma wasn't as disturbed as he was.

"Daijobu, daijobu," Kagome waved off with a laugh. "I always wear shorts underneath. So come on, lead the way."

"Hai, hai," the taller second year mumbled out as he led her into the courts and to one of the open ones. Once on the court, he placed the tip of his racket on the ground with the rest of it standing straight up and asked, "Which?"

"Smooth," Kagome smiled. She watched as the other junior expertly spun the racquet from the other side of the net. It took a while, but the racquet finally slowed its rotation and began to fall, landing flat on the ground with the initial M at the bottom of the racquet upside down.

"Eh… It's rough, but I'll let you have the serves," Momoshiro offered as he handed the tennis ball over to Kagome and made to take his position.

"Hai," Kagome thanked as she headed to the baseline with ball in hand. _'You're going to regret underestimating me, Momo-san,' _she thought as a slight frown appeared on her pink lips

She dribbled the yellow ball a couple times as she decided which serve she wanted to use against her opponent. Even though she noticed the other junior's injured ankle, which was practically healed, she wasn't going take it easy on him. When she finally decided she threw the ball into the air and leaned back with her left arm and racquet raised.

Momoshiro stood in a slightly crouched position as he waited for Kagome to serve. When the hit finally came he was surprised by its speed and as he moved to return the serve he was shocked to find the ball bounce back up at him like a Twist Serve except differently.

"Nanisore?!" he shouted as he dodged the ball that came spiraling towards his face. The ball continued its strange spiral path until it slammed soundly against the wired fence behind him.

"**Spiral Serve**," Kagome answered simply as she caught the ball after her classmate returned it to her. The Spiral Serve was actually a variation of the Twist Serve, but at a much higher level. She had been able to refine her serve enough that she was able to aim it to fly in any direction she chose no matter which hand she served from unlike the Twist Serve Ryoma uses. "One-love," she stated the score as she prepared to serve again. "Two more points, and I win, Momo-san."

"Eh…" Momoshiro quickly took back his stance as he waited for the serve. _'Even if you're a girl, I won't let that happen.'_

Kagome served her Spiral Serve again before running to center court, but it was a pointless endeavor as the Spiral Serve once again got passed her classmate. She sighed as the ball was returned to her after it had slammed into the fence. She fielded the oncoming yellow ball with the face of her racquet and brought it in front of her, softly bouncing it up and down.

She had thought this would have been more fun, but Momoshiro didn't seem to be able to return her Spiral Serve. She didn't like taking it easy on people, but maybe she should just use a regular serve instead of any of her special ones. This was really boring for her. "Oi, Momo-san, are you even playing seriously?" she glared at her classmate. She hated when boys didn't play her seriously. "There's no point in playing if you're not," she continued, still bouncing the tennis ball on her racquet and a hand resting on her right hip.

"Hai, hai," Momoshiro called.

"Here I go," Kagome declared, already back at the baseline with the ball thrown up in the air.

When the serve landed in the opposing court Momoshiro had been prepared for another Spiral Serve to come his way. But it didn't spiral back up like it had like the last two times instead it bounced normally giving him the chance to return it with a Rising Shot.

The cat eyed girl was already in place when the ball finally bounced in her court, allowing her to easily slice it back into the Momoshiro's court. The two then began to rally with Kagome making the other junior have to dive for some of her shots. Neither player pulled out any tricks until the purple eyed male sent a lob into the air.

Taking the chance ball, Kagome jumped into the air, much higher than a lot of people thought she could with her small frame and short stature. Once in the air, she somersaulted forward and smashed the oncoming ball down. The additional power from the somersault resulted in the ball drawing a full circle in the ground before stopping where it had first landed. It never once left the ground as it spun. The lack of a bounce prevented Momoshiro from returning it, earning her the winning point.

Chatter broke out amongst the tennis club members as the pair played. The pair didn't notice or didn't care about the crowd that they were drawing in.

Momoshiro had gotten aced twice, and to make matters worse, for their opinion, his opponent was an unknown girl. The talking only got louder once the game was over, and Momoshiro not even once gaining a point.

"Mada mada sune, Momo-san," Kagome commented as she stood up from her crouched position. She tapped her shoulder with her racquet as she approached the net in order to thank her classmate for the game.

"Eh… you're better than I expected," Momoshiro stated as he walked up to the net as well. "Good game," he smiled, offering his hand for a handshake

Kagome accepted the proffered hand with smile. "Ditto, but you might want to work on your footwork later on. It'll probably help prevent future sprains."

Taller raven's eyes widened as soon as the shorter took his hand. Her hand felt heavier than he thought it would. "Ah… arigato, but what was that last shot?" he asked once they dropped their hands and began making their way off the courts. He was confused as to why she was mentioning a Pokémon, but he was more interested about that last hit. Maybe it was an American thing.

"Huh? Oh, you mean **Moon Dance**," she stated. She didn't explain further as she didn't like people imitating her moves, and that included her brothers.

"**Thank you** for playing with me," Kagome bowed once the two exited the tennis courts. Kneeling, she quietly put away her racquet and shouldered her tennis bag.

"Ochibi!" cried a hyper tenor from behind the trio of ravens. The next thing any them knew Ryoma was being glomped by an overly perky red head.

The sudden appearance of the blue eyed senior startled all three ravens and caused Momoshiro and Ryoma to shout, "Kikumaru-senpai!"

The sudden shout caused the already startled Kagome to jump back in surprise and a soft shriek escaped her.

"Ne, ne Momo, how could you lose like that? It's so uncool to not lose a straight game, nya," Kikumaru commented as he hung off of the freshmen regular.

"Senpai," Momoshiro whined, obviously embarrassed by the loss.

"Saa~ It looks like you'll have to practice more, ne Momo?" a smiling brunette with closed eyes commented.

"Hehehe hai, Fuji-senpai," Momoshiro agreed, laughing sheepishly

"I'll begin preparing a new training program and a specially training juice, Momoshiro," stated a tall bespectacled teen.

"Eh! Inui-senpai!" Momoshiro shouted in alarm at the sudden appearance of the third year.

Kagome found herself pressing her back into the chain linked fence as more and more people began to appear. She didn't like being surrounded; it was beginning to make her nervous. Eyes slid shut as she attempted to calm her sudden rise in anxiety.

She was so into lowering her anxiety that she was easily startled and her head almost collided with another's. Snapping out of her funk, she found that the boys' tennis club regulars had turned their attention to her. "K-konichiwa," she greeted her stutter barely audible. Her body made to take another step back despite knowing there was nowhere else to go. "C-can I help you?"

'_Nee-san,' _Ryoma thought worriedly, his hazel eyes shone with concern. Kagome must have been really nervous for her to stutter like that. He just hoped she'd regain her cool soon.

"Who are you? I haven't seen you at school before?" asked the boy with green eyes.

"Ah… Watashi Kagome desu," Kagome quietly stated. Her eyes were trained towards the ground as she introduced herself. Noticing how nervous she was behaving, she took another deep breath cool the last of her nerves.

"Oh! The new student everyone's talking about," the brunette aggressive baseliner announced.

"Un," Kagome answered quietly, still not liking the attention even after calming down.

"Kagome: junior in Momoshiro's class, recent transfer from America, and Echizen's rumored girlfriend. No other data," Inui recited from his notebook with a pen in hand.

"Girlfriend!" shouted the all regulars minus Ryoma, Tezuka, and Fuji. Momoshiro only yelled because of the shock brought by such rumors. Kagome and Ryoma both winced at the high decibel of the combined yells.

The last piece of information that Inui said, once it registered in their minds, had Kagome blinking with wide eyes and Ryoma choking on his own saliva.

"Ne, ne, Ochibi, daijobu desu ka?" Kikumaru asked, having heard and felt the freshmen choke as he had yet to release the underclassmen.

"…**Yes**…" Ryoma answered once he caught his breath.

"Are you really Echizen's girlfriend?" Inui asked, notebook still open and pen poised to write.

"Sumimasen," Kagome sighed, pushing her confidence to the front. She didn't want to answer questions, and sometimes it was better to let others think what they want. It'd just lead to their own embarrassment when they learn the truth. "But I think class is starting soon." She said this as she brushed pass the tennis members with her bag firmly in place over her shoulder. "I'll see you in class, Momo-san! Ja!" she called back once she was out of the circle that the regulars had put her in.

The next thing the regulars knew the sapphire haired girl had disappeared around the building.

"Eh... that was strange…" commented one of the regulars. The others could only agree to the sentiment, but later on they wouldn't know who said it.

"Nee-san…" Ryoma muttered never noticing that he had spoken aloud as he watched his sister depart.

* * *

**AN: **The rubber band thing is according to my little sister, who is a tennis player. She's a part of the USTA, United States Tennis Association. Please leave reviews in English. That's the only language that I read and write fluently. As for OCs there are going to be more of them than I anticipated, but the poll is still open specifically for two OCs. The names not chosen will be used for the extra ones. Data for the other OCs will eventually be added to my deviantart, and links will be on my profile. These OCs will be the regulars of Seigaku's girls' tennis club.

Do not ask about the incorporated English. Ryoma, like a lot of other American raised Asian kids, mix English into their native tongue. Heck, even I do that when I speak Mandarin and Cantonese.

Translations:

Urusai = Shut up, be quiet

Gomen (Gomen nasai) = Sorry, I'm sorry

Betsuni = It's nothing, Whatever, Never mind

Chibisuke = Ryoma's nickname; kiddo, shorty

Ikimashou = Let's go

Onegai = Please

Daijobu = I'm okay, It's alright, I'm fine, It's fine

Nanisore = What's that?

Arigato = Thank you

Mada mada dane/sune/ssuyo = You've still got a long way to go; No, not yet; Not enough

Ochibi = kiddo, shorty, little one; another of Echizen's nicknames

Nya = Japanese onomatopoeia for a cat's meow

Senpai = Upperclassmen

Konichiwa = Hello; greeting used after morning, but before sunset

Watashi… desu = I am; another version of introduction

Daijobu desu ka? = Are you alright?

Sumimasen = Excuse me, Sorry

Ja/Ja ne = See you

Ne = depending on how it's used it can mean either Hey or Right


	3. Class and Meeting the Girls' Club

**Tennis Revolution**

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own either Inuyasha or Prince of Tennis

**Summary:** Ryoma's sister is finally moving in to live with him. She's been at the top of her sport since she's begun. Will she become Japan's tennis princess, and help with the revolution take Japan's tennis players to the next level?

**Pairing: **Kagome/Shuusuke, OC/Ryoma, An/Kamio or Momoshiro

**AN 1:** Please do not skip chapters. Some of these have extra scenes that have been added since I took them down from Acrobatic Tennis.

**AN 2:** Poll for Ryoma's Love interest will continue to be open until I reach the chapter before she appears. If you haven't read the data for her yet, here is some info. The OC is the same height as Kagome and Ryoma (4'11.5" or 151 cm). Her hair stops right under her shoulder blades and is a red-brown or burgundy color. She is mainly a tomboy, who enjoys skateboarding, sports, and playing on electronic devices (i.e.; Nintendo systems, computer, video cameras, and etcetera), but she has some girly talents and hobbies (i.e.; baking, hairstyling, violin playing, and etcetera.) She was originally born in France, but moved to America, before moving to Japan, so she is fluent in French and English. She is full Japanese. She hates people like Horio, Tomoka, and Sakuno (idiots, blabbermouths, chatterboxes, excessively loud, annoying, and overly shy). Her personality is pretty much like Ryoma's when she meets or is surrounded by strangers, very mischievous when bored, and is quite friendly with people she considers friends. There is a link to the full version of her data listed on my profile.

"Speech"

_'Thoughts' _

"**English"**

* * *

_Last Time on Tennis Revolution_

"_Sumimasen," Kagome sighed, pushing her confidence to the front. She didn't want to answer questions, and sometimes it was better to let others think what they want. It'll just lead to their own embarrassment when they learn the truth. "But I think class is starting soon." She said this as she brushed pass the tennis members with her bag firmly in place over her shoulder. "I'll see you in class, Momo-san! Ja!" she called back once she was out of the circle the regulars had put her in._

_The next thing the regulars knew the emerald haired girl had disappeared around the building._

"_Eh... that was strange…" commented one of the regulars. They others could only agree to the sentiment, but later on they wouldn't know who said it._

"_Nee-san…" Ryoma muttered never noticing that he had spoken aloud as he watched his sister depart._

**This Time on Tennis Revolution**

"That's strange. Class doesn't start up again for a while," Kawamura commented as he checked his wristwatch. The other regulars if the boys' tennis club agreed to that sentiment.

"I think you just got brushed off, Inui," Fuji laughed.

"Ne, Ochibi, you know her?" Kikumaru asked, having been the only one to hear Ryoma speak.

The freshmen didn't speak up, and only turned his face away from his upperclassmen when they all turned their attention on him.

"Saa… so Echizen is dating someone," Fuji smiled.

"Eh?! I didn't know you liked older women, Ochibi," Kikumaru said as he peered down at his junior.

"Iie," the freshman replied, still facing away from his teammates.

"Ah… senpai-tachi, that wasn't Echizen's girlfriend," Momoshiro added in hoping to clear up some confusion.

"So she's your girlfriend?" Oishi rounded on the second year, having started to panic to learn that the baby of the team had started dating.

"Chigau! Though I wouldn't mind if she was…" Momoshiro added thoughtfully. "Kagome-san is actually Echizen's nee-san," the junior quickly spewed out afterwards to prevent further misunderstanding. The purple eyed teen flinched back when he saw the fierce glare Ryoma was sending him. He didn't know whether it was for revealing the younger boy's sister or for saying he didn't mind dating her, but the glare was just terrifying. Even though it was only from one eye, it was worse than the ones from Tezuka-buchou, and it sent a shiver down the taller boy's back.

"Baka Momoshiro!" Kaido reprimanded harshly though it sounded more mocking to the other junior's ears. "You don't say that in front her brother, baka."

"What was that Mamushi?!" Momoshiro demanded, grabbing a fist full of the counterpuncher's green workout shirt. "You want to fight?"

"I said you don't say stuff like that in front of her brother," Kaido snapped in return. The snake like teen grabbed a fist full of his angry teammate's yellow T-shirt.

Before the two juniors could start a brawl they were stopped by Oishi. "Stop it you two. You shouldn't be fighting over small things like this," the vice-captain admonished.

"Che," both juniors scoffed as they released each other.

"Ne, Echizen. Was that really your sister?" Kawamura asked.

"Un," Ryoma grunted in confirmation as Kikumaru finally released him from the glomp.

"Really? I didn't think you had any siblings, Ochibi," the red headed acrobat piped in.

"Saa~ I wonder why she's transferring in so late?" Fuji wondered with a hand on his chin. "Ne, Echizen," the prodigy called over to the freshmen obviously expecting the younger to answer.

"She was attending a tournament and a training camp," Ryoma answered reluctantly. He didn't like that his teammates were sniffing around his sister, and it was probably going to get worse later on. Kagome attracted more attention than honey did flies, and not all of that attention was good.

"Eh? But why did she leave like that? Oishi asked while staring in the direction that new second year left in confusion. "We didn't do anything to her."

"Nee-san doesn't like being surrounded," the freshmen regular answered finally looking up at his fellow regulars.

"Sou…? It seems we had her encircled," Fuji observed, his eyes opening briefly to look around. "No wonder she left."

"Ii data," Inui muttered as he quickly jotted down the new information.

Knowing that an interrogation would be coming soon, Ryoma quickly made his escape. Disappearing from the other regulars the same way his sister had, but without their notice.

When he looked over his shoulder, he saw that his teammates were still discussing about Kagome. He was glad he had left when he had the chance to do so. It looked like the interrogation had already begun as the upperclassmen had already turned on Momoshiro.

"Oi! Senpai-tachi, why don't you ask Echizen about her?" Momoshiro demanded as he was being bombarded with questions from all his upperclassmen save his captain. He had already answered the questions about the match, but he didn't know anything else about his classmate. "She's his sister."

"Where is Echizen anyways?" Oishi asked, looking around for said first year. "He was here just a moment ago."

"Saa~ He must have taken off earlier," Fuji replied when he too noticed the absence of the freshmen regular.

"Eh?! That brat!" Momoshiro yelled when he saw that Ryoma was nowhere in sight.

Just as it look like the purple eyed aggressive baseliner was about to go on a rant the school bell rang loudly across the school grounds, alerting everyone that it was the end of lunch and that lessons were to start again. The sudden ringing had everyone on school grounds stop what they were previously doing and begin to get ready for class.

When the other boys' tennis club members did not move Tezuka shouted loudly to everyone, "Everyone clean up, and get to class!"

It was an immediate response as all the boys quickly got to work or high tailed it to class while shouting, "Hai, Tezuka-buchou!"

When the third year regulars were finally dressed in their gakuran and heading to their next class, Oishi noticed the distracted look on his doubles partner's face. "Is something wrong, Eiji?"

"Echizen, Kagome…" Eiji mumbled with his hands laced behind his head as he looked skywards. "That girl just seems familiar, nya."

"Really? Well she is Echizen's nee-san. She's bound look familiar to us," Oishi explained.

"Hai, hai, nya," the Kikumaru agreed as they entered the school building.

* * *

Kagome sighed happily as the teacher told everyone to turn off their ovens and to start cleaning up. Her fingers skillfully packed the cupcakes in two boxes before moving on to tie ribbons around several bags of cookies that she cooled and packed earlier. Her white bandages did not bear even a smidge of flour or batter from her time preparing her treats.

Her current class was Home Economics and their teacher had them preparing a variety of sweets. Apparently, today's lesson was all about dessert preparations so the class instructor had them baking cookies and cupcakes.

After placing the boxes and bags into a bag that Anzai-sensei had given, Kagome quickly shoulder her book bag and tennis bag, and headed out of the classroom with sweets in hand. She had finished baking earlier than the other students, so her station was already clean by time the teacher had class to an end. Since she had already turned in her grading samples she was free to go to her next class.

At the moment she couldn't wait for school to end. There was only one more lesson, and then she was free to check out her new school's girls' tennis club. She only hoped the girls' club was as dedicated as the boys' are.

Which reminded her, she needed to thank her little brother's fellow teammates and Ryuzaki-sensei for taking care of him. She heard from her parents while she was with her coach at camp that Ryoma had made it as a regular member on the boys' tennis club. Even though she hadn't spent the last three years living with her family that didn't mean she didn't keep tabs on them.

Kagome smiled as the delicious aroma emitted by the sweets filled her senses. She hoped the regulars and Ryuzaki-sensei liked them. She had baked a variety of different cookies and a batch of chocolate and coffee cupcakes coated in toffee flavored frosting. She had thought about filling one with wasabi as she typically played Russian roulette with her friends that way, but that seemed a bit mean especially when it's supposed to be a thank you gift.

It didn't take very long before the hazel eyed girl reached her last class, which happened to be her extracurricular course, Classical Literature. She was happy to have been able to get to her next class early. This way Momoshiro wouldn't be able to badger about her time in America, nor would he be able to try to steal any of her baked goods. The other junior had been pestering her throughout their last lesson. It was rather annoying to her, and if the emails her brother sent her were true, she didn't want him near her desserts anytime soon.

The teenager waited patiently for the current lesson to end, and stayed by the classroom's door and outside of the window's view. The Classical Literature was mainly a third year class and thus on the school's third floor. Underclassmen were normally not allowed on the senior's floor, but it wasn't the only place anyone could take the class. She hoped no one would take offense to her presence. She didn't fancy being bullied by the seniors; she had enough of that during the first few months at her last school.

Several minutes passed by before Kagome heard the sound of chairs scraping against the floor and a chorus of people saying goodbye to the instructor. Moments later the door to the classroom slid open and out poured a steady stream of third years.

Once what appeared to be the last student had left, the petite girl quickly entered the class before the next batch of students arrived. Immediately she made her way to the teacher's desk and informed him of her position as his new student after introducing herself. As soon as that was done Domon-sensei, the teacher, began discussing with her about the books she would need for the course and how much she would need to do to catch up with the rest of the class. She was also instructed to wait at the front of the class until everyone has arrived.

As the other students for the Classical Literature course began to trickle in whispers began when they caught sight of the new student, who unfortunately looked more like a freshmen than a junior.

"Who's that?' asked one of the senior girls to her friend as they walked to their seats.

"I don't know, but she's a cocky little thing to enter a third year class," her friend replied with her nosed turned up. More whispers like these continued to appear as more students entered, all of it about the petite teen at the front of the classroom with most of them forgetting that the new transfer was a junior.

"Hm?" Fuji wondered as he stepped into his extracurricular class. The whispers of his Classical Literature classmates were loud enough to be heard by the students in the hall just outside of the classroom.

Looking towards the teacher, Fuji found Domon-sensei speaking with the new transfer student. _'Echizen's nee-san,' _the prodigy recognized as he took his seat. _'What's she doing here?'_

That single question was the gist of what rang through everyone's mind, and was soon answered by the instructor. "Minna, we have a new student joining our class today, so please make her feel welcomed," Domon-sensei said as he gestured for the petite framed girl to introduce herself.

"Konichiwa, Echizen, Kagome from class 2-8," the hazel eyed girl greeted, bowing towards her upperclassmen as she did so. The big brown paper bag she held in front of her briefly touched the ground before she stood straight back up. "Yorishiku onegaishimasu."

"EH?!" was the nearly unified cry of confusion from many of the seniors. Many were shocked to hear that the little girl in the front of them was actually a second year instead of a freshman liked they had believed.

"Ishiki-kun, please raise your hand. Echizen-kun, you'll take the empty seat by her," Domon-sensei instructed both girls.

A girl with long dark brown hair sitting in the second to the last row at the back of the room quickly raised her left hand as told. Nodding to the teacher, Kagome quickly strolled down the aisle and took her seat behind the senior all the while being mindful of her belongings and any stray feet.

As soon as she was seated, the teen noticed the brunette who sat two aisles away was staring at her. Slowly she came to recognized him to be one of the tennis club members from earlier. "Is something the matter, Fuji-san?" she asked the third year by name (she had learned which the regulars is which from the pictures and regular emails that Ryoma had sent her) once she had a notebook out and a pen settled in her right hand. She didn't look back towards the brunette as she asked and wrote her name on the inside of her notebook.

"You didn't play Momo seriously did you, Ecizen-chan?" Fuji asked with a perpetual smile on his face.

"How could you tell?" she asked softly as she began to take notes on the discussion about the last week's reading assignment.

Fuji chuckled quietly at the response as he answered in turn. "You played with your left hand even though you're right handed," the prodigy pointed out.

"Is that so?" Kagome asked, and as if to prove the upperclassmen wrong she switched her pen to her other hand and continued writing that way. "Whoever said I was strictly right-handed?"

"Saa…" Fuji smiled. It was shock to find the younger girl to be ambidextrous, but he was finding the older Echizen to be more interesting than her expected. She may even prove to be more interesting than her little brother. _'I wonder how the girls' tennis club will handle her?' _the blue eyed boy wondered as he finally tuned into the lecture.

Sitting in between the pair was a confused Kikumaru, Eiji. The red head sighed as he listened to the two on either sides of him converse with each other. He wanted to talk to Ryoma's sister too, but he was pretty sure he'd be caught by the teacher unlike them.

Sighing again, the acrobatic player turned his head towards the younger and noted how familiar she looked. He was sure Oishi was wrong. He knew the younger girl from somewhere, but he couldn't quite put a finger as to where.

Class past by quickly for the trio of tennis players especially for Kagome, and before she knew it the school bell had rung and Domon-sensei had dismissed the class. The small teen waited for most of the class to leave before getting up to leave too and head to the boys' tennis club. Before she left, she got directions from the teacher on how to get to the girls' tennis club just so she wouldn't have to extra time wandering around the school grounds.

When she got to the girls' tennis courts, Kagome immediately sought out the club's supervisor and handed in the application form that she had filled out that morning in the main office. Once that was done, Sakumo-sensei called over the captain and vice-captain of the club.

"Hai, sensei," two girls chorused as they ran up to the student teacher pair.

"Echizen these are Shigezawa, Chieko and Aoiki, Etsuko; the girls' tennis club's senior buchou and fukubuchou," Sakumo-sensei said while pointing each name to the corresponding person.

"Shigezawa, Aoiki, I would like to introduce you to Echizen, Kagome; she'll be joining our club come tomorrow," the dark brunette coach introduced while gesturing to said girl. "But today she'll be observing our club activities."

"Konichiwa," Kagome bowed. "I hope to learn—."

"Konichiwa, Kagome-chan," Etsuko cut in with an overabundance of perkiness. "Come play a game with me," the older girl practically ordered as she grabbed the blue-black haired girl by the handed.

"Let go!" Kagome complained as she wrenched her arm from free.

The vice-captain was stopped from dragging the younger away by a hit on the head.

"Stop it already, Aoiki. Sensei already said she's only here to observe today," Chieko stated with her right hand raised in a chopping motion and her face set in a no nonsense expression. "I don't understand why sensei even chose you to be my fukubuchou. You cause nothing but trouble," the white haired girl scoffed, her dislike for her vice-captain apparent. "I can't believe I'll be leaving the club to you after next month."

"Konichiwa, Echizen-san," Chieko greeted with a smile as she turned to face the new comer. "I hope you're actually serious about tennis. I'd hate to have another brainless attention seeker on the team."

"Arigato, Shigezawa-san, and you won't have to worry about that," the hazel eyed girl smirked as she stretched her abused wrist. Turning to the purple haired and green eyed vice-captain, Kagome regarded the older girl coldly, "I would appreciate you not addressing me so casually, Aoiki-san. As far as I'm concerned we're not friends." Sure, she liked being called by her given name, but she hated when strangers didn't even ask permission to use it especially during the times when she's in Japan.

"I'll see how serious you are come tomorrow," the captain smiled before dragging Etsuko with her to the courts to begin club activities. _'If she can make it as a regular, I might not have to worry about the club after I leave.' _

"Hai, Shigezawa-san," Kagome smiled. _'Let's see if your club is any good_,_'_ she thought in turn as she set her bags down and began to observe.

* * *

**AN:** I will start using the regulars' given names when talking about them once Kagome learns them. This is for the some who do not know the regulars' first names and only their surnames. I really do have to apologize though. This chapter was actually supposed to go up last night, but unfortunately, I fell asleep before it was time to update. I even left my laptop on throughout the night; my poor computer.

**AN 2:** Just as a slight preview of the OC, her surname is Fujisaki. If you see this name anywhere in these coming chapters or on my profile, that would be her. Fujisaki = wisteria blossom or unparalleled blossom. You all have until I post the chapter before I reveal her (which should be in chapter 8 or 9) to vote for the OC's first/given name. Your choices are:

Miyuki: beautiful fortune/happiness; beautiful snow; deep snow

Kasumi: mist

Michiko: beautiful wise child

Miki: beautiful chronicle; beautiful princess; beautiful tree; priceless beauty

Saki: blossom

Hanabi: fireworks

Ren: water lily

Naoko: docile child; esteemed child

Sachiko: happy child

Tomiko: fortune/wealth child

Translations:

Chigau = Differ, No; typically used when denying a statement or claim.

Iie = No

Sou/Sou ka? = Is that so? I see… Really?

Urusai = Shut up, be quiet

Gomen (Gomen nasai) = Sorry, I'm sorry

Betsuni = It's nothing, Whatever, Never mind

Chibisuke = Ryoma's nickname; kiddo, shorty

Ikimashou = Let's go

Arigato = Thank you

Ochibi = kiddo, shorty, little one; another of Echizen's nicknames

Nya = Japanese onomatopoeia for a cat's meow

Konichiwa = Hello; greeting used after morning, but before sunset

Senpai = Upperclassman

-tachi = used when referring to a pair or a group

Yorishiku onegaishimasu = Please be kind to me, Please treat me well, Please take care of me. Pleased to meet you.

Daijobu desu ka? = Are you alright?

Sumimasen = Excuse me, Sorry

Ja/Ja ne = See you

Ne = depending on how it's used it can mean either Hey or Right


	4. Plans and Realizations

**Acrobatic Tennis: Reconstructed **

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own either Inuyasha or Prince of Tennis

**Summary:** Ryoma's sister is finally moving in to live with him. Will she be the princess of tennis or will she be left behind?

**Pairing: **Kagome/Shuusuke, OC/Ryoma, An/Kamio or Momoshiro

**AN: **The color schemes for the characters will alternate between anime and manga depending which one I like more, and the same thing will be done for the timeline and storyline.

"Speech"

_'Thoughts' _

"**English"**

* * *

_Last Time on __Tennis Revolution_

"_Arigato, Shigezawa-san, and you won't have to worry about that," the hazel eyed girl smirked as she stretched her abused wrist. Turning to the purple haired and green eyed vice-captain, Kagome regarded the older girl coldly, "I would appreciate you not addressing me so casually, Aoiki-san. As far as I'm concerned we're not friends." Sure, she liked being called by her given name, but she hated when strangers didn't even ask permission to use it especially when she's in Japan._

"_I'll see how serious you are come tomorrow," the captain smiled before dragging Etsuko with her to the courts to begin club activities. 'If she can make it as a regular, I might not have to worry about the club after I leave.' _

"_Hai, Shigezawa-san," Kagome smiled. 'Let's see if your club is any good,' she thought in turn as she set her bags down and began to observe._

**This Time on Tennis Revolution**

The hazel eyed junior sighed after an hour of observing the girls' tennis club. Captain Chieko finally allowed the club members to have a break from their practice though it definitely didn't look as if a large portion of the team was actually even practicing. Truth be told, she probably could have beaten a majority of them when she was seven, and that was being generous.

Her nose scrunched up in disgust at how many people seemed to have only joined the club to gain attention from boys' club. If this was the average for the Japanese tennis players then her employers and coaches can forget about the revolution in the Japanese tennis world.

A soft smirk curled her lips upwards as she heard Chieko yell for a majority of the tennis club members to run (if she heard right) twenty laps around the girls' tennis club's allotted four of the school's eight tennis courts. Her smirk widened when she saw that it was only the members who hadn't really been practicing that were forced to run the lengthy distance—a total of about eleven kilometers or six something miles— for the rest of the day's practice.

There were quite literally only a handful or two of members that were serious about their practice, and an even smaller portion of those people had the talent and potential to be great. Out of that handful a majority of the talented members were freshmen along with a junior or two and captain Chieko. If they prove to be as good as they seem and willing to further and strive past their potential, she would be giving them each an invitation to this year's winter training camp to be a Japan representative. She would be sending the same invitation out to any talented tennis players both boys and girls who meet her and her company's expectations. After all, she and her friends couldn't lead this revolution in the tennis world on their own, no matter how good they were.

Kagome was just about to pick up her bags to leave when Chieko and Sakumo-sensei called her from behind. "So what did you about our club, Echizen-kun?" Sakumo-sensei asked while stepping up next to the junior. Her club captain stood next to her on her right.

"Can I be blunt about it?" Kagome asked as she turned away from the tennis courts. "Because I really don't think I can really sugarcoat anything."

"Be blunt. We can take it," Sakumo-sensei stated with her hands raised as if she gave up. "There's no point in sugarcoating. We'd never improve that way."

"Alright… First off, if I were you I'd keep an eye on the freshmen, and that junior with the red hair. By the way," Kagome asked while pointing to said other junior. "Why isn't she on the regular lineup? She seems to have better skills than Aoiki-san even though it's just basic practice. Secondly, your club members, that's including your current regular line up… many of them are very unimpressive, and there is an abundance of slackers to put it politely."

"Ahh… You must mean the prissy attention seekers I just sent running. They're here for nothing more than to attempt to gain the attention of the regulars from the boys' club," Chieko commented with her arms crossed over her chest, knowing exactly what the younger girl was talking about. "And that's Akita, Naoko; she only transferred in at the beginning of the term, so she missed our ranking tournament by two weeks since our club only has them on a bi-monthly basis.

"We've been trying to get rid of most those brats for a while now, but our method doesn't seem to work very well," Sakumo-sensei sighed. "It seemed to actually have had the opposite effect, and encouraged more of them to enter the club."

"Of course, which leads me to my next thought," Kagome's right brow rose in question as she took in their responses before continuing on. She couldn't believe that the coach and captain couldn't get rid of the slackers as it seemed like a simple solution to her, so felt as if they must have been doing something wrong. "Although I commend you both on controlling your club members as well as you have so far (fangirls were always hard to handle), you both need to be stricter in their punishments. For example, I'd give the girls a time limit to finish their laps and an additional lap would be added for each lap that remains after the time expires instead of just having them do the laps during the last half of practice. Not only would this be a good way to weed out the slackers in the long run, but it's also good training to increase endurance and stamina especially if you have them wear weights while doing it."

"That's not a bad idea," Chieko blinked for a moment. "Why didn't we think of that instead of all the other stuff we've tried over the last two years?"

"Actually, if you'd allow me to do so I'd like to implement a training regime that should get rid of all these boorish fangirls. It'll probably help in finding better regulars for all of the upcoming tournaments," the junior suggested as an afterthought. _'Not to mention it'll allow me to narrow down my potential invites.' _

"If you can have it finished by next week, then I see no problem with it," Sakumo-sensei allowed. "Your thoughts, Shigezawa?"

"As long as it gets rid of those prissy brats, then I have no objections. She already gave us one good idea anyways," was all the purple eyed captain said.

"Then I'll be going now. Ja sensei, buchou," the hazel eyed junior bid as she picked up her bags and made to leave.

"Wait, you're leaving already?" Chieko asked in surprise.

"Hai, my otouto promised to show me around town today. Sorry for any inconvenience I may have caused you," Kagome apologized. "And I'll have the training menu ready by tomorrow sensei," she added just as she departed.

"It seems like we're getting an interesting member, ne sensei?" Chieko stated more than she asked her coach.

"Un, and it seems we might have finally found our new manager and maybe your successor too," Sakumo-sensei replied. "We can't depend on Aoiki as much as I thought we could."

"Hm?" the white haired girl's interest was piqued. "Then why did sensei pick her as my fukubuchou? So far, she's been nothing but trouble."

Sakumo-sensei ran a hand through her short pixie cut orange hair, and sighed in exasperation. "Aoiki was the only option as the only other remaining regular from last year, and I thought she would have matured a bit by now from the responsibility. Even though we passed through to the prefectural tournament, she and our other regulars are still not up to snuff."

"Do you think our team will get better with her?" Chieko asked, looking in the direction that Kagome had left in.

"Hai," was all the coach answered with.

"Then if she makes it as a regular, I'll train her to be my successor," Chieko stated with conviction. There's no way she'd let the club fall into shambles because of Aoiki, Etsuko. Luckily for the team captain, the girls' ranking tournament was set to happen the coming week.

* * *

Unbeknownst of her new captain and coach's plans, Kagome continued on her way to the boys' tennis courts happy to see her little brother again. All the while her mind was occupied with designing the perfect training regime to drive out idiots, selecting certain activities from her own training.

"Eh?" the blue-black haired girl blinked, her inattention causing her to stumble over a rock. She blinked again in surprise as she found herself already standing in front of the boys' tennis courts.

Apparently, she had arrived at the boys' tennis club faster than she had expected. Still blinking, Kagome looked around to see which court she was at before finally spotting Ryuzaki-sensei standing near the fence of the court next to door. Just as she was about to call a greeting out to the coach, a scowling brunette and pigtailed girl appeared in front of her. Blinking in surprise, she was going to ask the other girl what was wrong but before she could even open her mouth the pigtailed girl began ranting.

"Who do you think you are?" the brunette demanded. "You can't just waltz in here, and suddenly start dating Ryoma-sama."

Kagome didn't immediately comment, but her facial expression became cold as she lifted a brow in question something that she had learned from her oldest brother-figure. "You know it's normally polite to introduce yourself before you start prattling off to someone?"

"Osakada, Tomoka, president of Ryoma-sama's fanclub!" the brunette declared proudly with an arrogant tilt of her head. "And I won't stand you taking our prince away from us."

"I don't care about your so-called fanclub, but just because you're the president doesn't allow _**you **_to use his given name," the older girl stated as her face became closed off as soon as she heard the word fanclub. "And let me tell you something," she said in a chilling tone as she leaned into the younger girl. "Chibisuke absolutely _**hates**_ people like you. Mama and I would never let a fangirl like _**you**_ near him. Now excuse me, I have better things to do than listen to an _**immature**_ _**little**_ _**girl**_," Kagome finished as she brushed pass the fanclub president and continued on to see the boys' tennis coach.

She hoped she crushed the girl's dreams of even having a chance with her little brother. Ryoma wasn't the only person to despise girls like Tomoka, but unlike her he left them alone… most of the time. She on the other hand liked to crush their dreams of being with their so-called prince… at least when the prince is one of her friends or family members anyways.

When she was about a yard away from the freshman her facial expressions opened and warmed back up and a smile came back to her face. Smiling, she quickly called out a greeting to the older woman, "Ryuzaki-sensei!"

"Hm?" Ryuzaki-sensei turned to face the person who had called her. "Ah… Why if it isn't the Tenisu no Tenshi? What are you doing here, Kagome?" the tennis coach asked with a light chuckle once she recognized the only daughter of her most famous student. "Last I heard, you were in a tournament in France."

Kagome quickly pressed a finger to her lips to tell the coach to keep quiet about her title as she strolled over to the older woman. "Not so loud, Ryuzaki-sensei; no one is supposed to know I'm here, and that tournament was over a week ago. **Daddy **made me promise to study in Japan for my next school year, so here I am," she laughed, her tongue stuck out slightly in good humor at her father's forced promise. "And actually, I have something for you and your regulars," she continued as she took out a couple bags of cookies and one of the boxes of cupcakes

"Eh? Whatever for?" the red head asked confused. The way she saw it there was no reason for a gift.

"For taking care of Ryoma," Kagome smiled as she placed the gifts on the bench next to the coach. "I haven't been home in so long; it's nice to know there are others watching over Chibisuke when I'm not there."

"Ah… that's right you've been attending that boarding school for the last couple of years, ne? Well, why don't you call your brother over? I'm sure you two have plenty to catch up on," the older woman suggested.

"Really? He's not going to get in trouble with your captain is he?" the younger girl asked a little worried for her sibling. Receiving a nod, Kagome cupped her hands around her mouth before yelling out, "Chibisuke!"

Her sudden yell caught not only Ryoma's attention, but also caused all the boys on the tennis courts to turn her way.

"Oi, isn't that the new girl?"

"Echizen's girlfriend, ne?"

"Can't be, she's in my class," Arai added in when he heard the last question.

Not giving a wit about what anyone else thought, Kagome continued, "You promised to show me around after school today, remember?! Ryuzaki-sensei already said you can go!"

"That's right…" Ryoma mumbled out as he remembered the promise he had made during lunch. Quickly and quietly the younger Echizen tugged the bill of his cap down, and made his way out of the tennis courts, not minding the attention that was being placed on him.

Seeing her brother make his way over, Kagome smiled and turned back to the old coach, "Arigato gozaimasu, Ryuzaki-sensei."

"Hora, hora," the red head waved off. "Consider it my gift for your reunion. From what I've heard, you don't go home all that often."

"Hehehe…" the teen laughed sheepishly as what the coach said was true. She was usually really preoccupied training for one of several sports, and working for her coaches over the last three something years. Her attention was taken from the boys' tennis coach when she heard her brother call her.

"Nee-san," Ryoma greeted as he exited from the tennis courts.

"Konichiwa," Kagome returned with a smile and her eyes closing in crescents. "Go get change, kay? We have to head to oba-san's after you show me around this side of Tokyo, Chibisuke."

"Stop calling me that already," Ryoma demanded in annoyance as he obediently left to get changed. "We're the same height already."

"Not a chance!" Kagome laughed, her eyes opening and following after her sibling's movements. "Get taller, and maybe I'll reconsider."

"Urusai!" the younger Echizen called back right before he entered the tennis clubhouse.

The older sibling giggled again, but abruptly stopped when she turned back to Ryuzaki-sensei. Her catlike eyes snapped completely open as she saw the seven other regulars plus Inui standing before her. "Did you guys need something?" she asked, not even stuttering like she had earlier. "If it's about earlier, gomen nasai, but Chibisuke probably explained about that."

"Actually, we wanted to know where you learned how to play tennis?" Oishi corrected.

"**Daddy**, school, and my coaches," Kagome answered in a clipped tone while crossing her arms over her chest. Normally she wasn't this closed off to strangers, and Ryuzaki-sensei seemed to have noticed it too from the look the older woman was giving her, but honestly these guys freaked her out earlier. She wasn't going to be completely happy, open, and friendly after that. "Anything else?"

"Ne, ne what about that smash you used on Momo-chi, nya," Kikumaru asked, popping up from behind Oishi.

"**Moon Dance**," Kagome blinked at the senior. She recognized him from her Classical Literature class along with the shortest brunette of the group, but there was something about the red head. He kind of reminded her of someone she had met during one of her family trips to Tokyo though it had been a very long time since she had been to this side of the city. "My tennis coach helped me develop it." She tilted her head to the side as she took in the red headed senior. "Ne, senpai?"

"Hai, hai?" the catlike upperclassman replied.

"Did we ever meet before?" the girl asked, her eyes filling with wonder and confusion. "I mean before today that is."

The sudden question from the youngest junior had everyone staring back and forth from Kagome to Kikumaru.

"Eto…" Kikumaru began, looking up towards the sky as he rapped his brain to remember if and where he had seen the older Echizen before.

However before the red headed senior could finally remember, the door to the clubhouse slammed open and out came Ryoma re-dressed in his gakuran and his tennis bag hanging over his shoulder. "Nee-san," the baby of the regulars called as he closed the clubhouse door behind him.

"That reminds me," Kagome muttered perking up a bit with her younger brother's appearance. "Arigato gozaimasu for taking care of Chibisuke in my absence," she thanked while bowing to the regulars and Inui.

"Nee-san, ikimashou,"Ryoma groaned as he turned and began to leave. "Ja, senpai-tachi."

"Hai, hai," Kagome replied before bidding farewell. "Mata ashita, minna!" she smiled to the regulars, Inui, and Ryuzaki-sensei, and then proceeded to spin around and follow after the younger Echizen.

"Come on, Chibisuke. I don't want to get lost for my tournament this weekend like you did," she teased once she caught up to Ryoma.

"Urusai," the younger sibling retorted. "I thought I told you to stop calling me that already," he grumbled halfheartedly.

"Yadda. Someone has to remind about onii-chan every once in a while," the older sister smiled as she walked besides her brother. "Or else you'll just forget about him like all those other idiots you dislike."

"Onii-chan? Dare?" Ryoma asked while turning his head to his sister.

"See! I know it's been a while, but you shouldn't keep forgetting about onii-chan when I'm not around," Kagome complained. "Anyways, do you think ane-san will help me with my kyudo tonight?"

"How should I know? Just wait until after dinner," the hazel eyed boy answered.

The two siblings soon disappeared around the corner of the school buildings, no longer within the tennis club members' sights. Whatever else the pair talked about was lost to the other boys as they were quickly too far away for the conversation to carry over.

* * *

"EH!? Echizen has two more siblings?" Momoshiro cried, falling down on his bottom in surprise.

"Urusai, baka! You're too loud," ordered Kaido. "For all we know, those could be their aunt and uncle."

"Ii data," Inui muttered as he wrote down the new information. "It seems I now have plans for this weekend."

"What was that, Mamushi?!" Momoshiro demanded, immediately getting up from the floor.

"You heard me, baka?" the snake like player retaliated.

"Oi, oi, stop it you two," Oishi said as he tried to stop the arguing pair.

"Ne, Eiji. Do you remember if you met Echizen-chan anywhere before?" Fuji asked, turning to one of his closest friends.

"Nya," Kikumaru gasped with his face lighting up and his fist slamming into his open palm. "She taught me my tennis!"

"What are you talking about, Eiji? I thought you've known acrobatic tennis for years," Oishi asked confused by his doubles partner's answer. "Hasn't Echizen and his family been living in America too?"

"Hai, but I know I met her a long time ago," the red head explained. "I only learned acrobatic play the year and a half before coming here."

With that said the other remaining regulars and Inui minus Tezuka began questioning Kikumaru on how he had met Kagome.

* * *

_Flashback_

_**Tennis Courts, Tokyo, July 4 Years Prior**_

"_Sugoi~!" Kikumaru gasped as he watched the little girl, who appeared to be a year younger than him, finish her tennis match against a boy that looked to be a year or two older than himself. He was unsure of the match's outcome as he had come when it was half-way through, and the playing pair did not call out the scores._

_As soon as the older boy had stepped off of the court to get a drink of water the red bounced into the fenced off area and confronted the younger tennis player. "Sugoi, sugoi!" he exclaimed excitedly once he stood in front of the raven. __"You play a really cool play style. Do you want to play a match with me?"_  


_The raven girl blinked in surprise at the sudden appearance of the excited blue eyed boy. Her head tilted towards the right as she considered the offer. Not sure if she should accept or not, she turned to and called out to her older half-brother, "Onii-chan?"_

"_Hm… What is it, Hime-chan?" the older raven called back after he had taken a swig from his water bottle. It took him a moment before he noticed the younger boy standing on the side of the court he had just left. Seeing that the girl was a bit anxious and most likely wanted to play another match, he quickly checked the watch his dad and step-mother gave him and answered, "Go ahead, Hime-chan! We got a while before Rinko-san wants us back."_

"_Sure," the hazel eyed girl replied as soon as she turned back to the red headed boy. "Watashi wa Echizen, Kagome. What's your name?" she asked with a smile and her right arm extended out for a handshake._

"_Ore wa Kikumaru, Eiji desu," Kikumaru introduced with a large grin on his face as he took the proffered hand with his slightly larger one._

_Almost immediately, Kagome's entire body began shaking up and down as the slightly older boy enthusiastically shook her hand. "Yorishiku," the nine year old stuttered out when the red head finally released her. Her eyes seemed to swirl and her hand (the one used for the handshake) cradled her head as she tried to regain her balance after having her small frame shaken so vigorously._

"_Your choice,"Kikumaru announced as he placed the tip of his green and blue Dunlop racquet against the ground and spun it with a snap of his wrist._

"_**Smooth,"**__ the small hazel eyed girl answered once her world was no longer spinning._

_When the racquet finally landed, the match had begun with Kikumaru's serve. When it ended in the red head's lost, the younger boy had extracted a promise from the younger raven to teach him her style of play during the rest of her stay in Tokyo._

_End Flashback_

* * *

**AN: **As you can all see, I've added and changed quite a few things around. During that last flashback, Ryoma and Eiji do not meet as Ryoma was out with his dad on a shopping trip to get his racquet re-strung, which Kagome had been able to escape from because of an earlier trip with her friends.

**AN 2: **If there are people reading that have doubts of Ryoga being related to the Echizen's through blood, then please remember that he is at the very least sixteen years old. Rinko and Nanjirou's relationship with each other is only fifteen years old. Keep in mind that Nanjirou left for America fifteen years prior to the start of the series. He graduated from Seishun Gakuen at fifteen and that was twenty-five years ago, making him now thirty-nine years old as it has yet to be November. When he left Japan he was either twenty-four or twenty-five years old, which is plenty old enough for him to have impregnated an old girlfriend before he ever met Rinko.

**Random Fact: **Did you know that the three set tennis courts that are found in Prince of Tennis and real-life are on average a total perimeter of 840 feet or 256.032 meters? The Seigaku regualrs run that amount thirty times with less than a minute per lap. Meaning they run a total of 25200 feet or 7680.96 meters, which is equal to 4.77 miles or 7.68 kilometers, under half an hour. If they can keep this pace up, every member can finish a marathon (26.22 miles or 42.195 kilometers) in less than three hours.

Translations:

Sensei = teacher

Buchou = Captain

Fukubuchou = Vice-captain

Oba-san = Aunt, middle-aged woman

Chibisuke = Ryoma's nickname; kiddo, shorty

Urusai = Shut up, be quiet

Gakuran = Ryoma's and one of Japan's most typical boys' uniform

Ikimashou = Let's go

Arigato = Thank you

Otouto = little brother

Ochibi = kiddo, shorty, little one; another of Echizen's nicknames

Nya = Japanese onomatopoeia for a cat's meow

Senpai = Upperclassmen

-tachi = used when referring to a pair or a group

Konichiwa = Hello; greeting used after morning, but before sunset

Ja/Ja ne = See you

Ne = depending on how it's used it can mean either Hey or Right

Mata ashita = see you tomorrow

Onii-chan/san = older brother

Dare? = who?

Kyudo = archery

Yadda = Don't want to, No

Ane/Onee/Nee-san = Older sister


	5. And the Ball Starts Rolling

**Tennis Revolution**

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own either Inuyasha or Prince of Tennis

**Summary:** Ryoma's sister is finally moving in to live with him. She's been at the top of her sport since she's begun. Will she become Japan's tennis princess, and help with the revolution to take Japan's tennis players to the next level?

**Pairing: **Kagome/Shuusuke, OC/Ryoma, An/Kamio or Momoshiro

**AN:** Let's get this straight people, it was never stated whether or not Ryoga's adoption was a full adoption for both Nanjiro and Rinko or partial adoption with only Rinko. All that was said is that Nanjiro took him in; meaning that Nanjiro could have taken Ryoga from his birth mother. In this story, Ryoga is Kagome and Ryoma's older half-brother.

**Reminder:** Sakuno will be heavily bashed in this story. I do not like her in either the anime or the manga. The Sakuno in this story is basically the same one from the anime, and she will do the same exact actions as she does in the anime. However, she will not be able to participate in any of the boys' tennis club's celebrations like she can't in the manga. So no victory parties, no pictures, and etcetera. Sakuno will never be paired with Ryoma in my book, so no more asking.

"Speech"

_'Thoughts' _

"**English"**

* * *

_Last Time on __Tennis Revolution_

_When the racquet finally landed, the match had begun with Kikumaru's serve. When it ended in the red head's lost, the younger boy had extracted a promise from the younger raven to teach him her style of play during the rest of her stay in Tokyo._

**This Time on Tennis Revolution**

Kagome yawned as she walked downstairs from her bedroom with her tennis bag and school bag hanging over her left shoulder. She was already dressed in her blue and white school uniform, and ready for the school day to start. A pair of black shorts peeked out from under the blue uniform skirt and, shin high black socks were on her feet. Beneath the tight spandex shorts, Kagome had white bandages wrapped around her legs that continued under her socks to her ankles.

Today was Saturday, and like most private schools Seishun Gakuen followed a five days a week schedule, but alternated every other week to the traditional six days a week one with the sixth day being a half day. It was going to be a big day for her as she was going to participate in her first ITF (International Tennis Federation) junior tournament in Japan since the previous September. She was going to have leave immediately after class if she wanted to get to her tournament on time.

The dinner with her aunt's family had gone as expected as well as better than expected. Kikyo-ane-san had even agreed to help her with her archery during their free time. As per usual of a night at the Higurashi side of their family Souta, the youngest Higurashi, had gravitated towards her and Ryoma, and Kaede, the middle child, had stuck close to her older sister while Kikyo, the eldest Higurashi child, watched over the four of them.

Despite not even being five years old yet, Souta was already proving to be quite the little sportsmen. The little raven haired boy had even conned her into teaching him tennis despite her busy schedule with her job, piano lessons, and tennis practices and classes; Ryoma, unfortunately, was practically immune to their little cousin's pleas after hearing it for the last few months.

The rest of the week up to today hadn't gone too bad either. Though her disappointment in the members, most were ex-members now, of the girls' tennis club had increased, and she had thought to be impossible. Though there was one specific girl that she was still trying to get rid of. The girl she was talking about was Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter, Ryuzaki, Sakuno. Throughout the week she had only ever seen the little freshman appear once at the club's practices, which were held every day before and after school.

Sure she didn't mind girls who joined the club just to learn tennis, but at least but in some effort into it. She knew for a fact that the younger Ryuzaki not only annoyed her by her continuous absence but also Sakumo-sensei and captain Chieko. According to their daily complaints of the girl, the one time she had seen the younger Ryuzaki at practice was also the only time that the red-brunette had even shown up this week. She had also heard that the braid haired girl hadn't even shown up to support the girls' tennis club at the district preliminary tournament as was mandatory of her as a member of the girls' tennis club. Instead the younger red tinted brunette had ditched the girls' tournament before it had even started in favor of watching the boys' tournament.

The remaining girls, the regular club attendees, had shown to have adapted to the regime quite well, and she, Chieko, and Sakumo-sensei expected that they would have to increase the training menu in another week or so to keep the girls in fighting condition and to force out the rest of the fangirls. Maybe they could even get rid of the no-show girl when they increased it. If not, then Sakumo-sensei and captain Chieko had already decided on forcing the younger Ryuzaki's resignation and dropping her from the club by the end of the month.

She was really surprised by how many club members had resigned after only a day under the training menu she had designed even though that had been its objective. She had actually thought they would have at least lasted the rest of the week before resigning. Almost just as disappointing as the number of resignations were the attitudes of the girls' club's regulars, and their ability, or lack thereof, to play tennis.

Sure some of the regulars were a little better than the others in their year, but from what she had seen the new freshmen played at a much higher level than them. Kagome only knew this because she had played matches with two different regulars each day along with several practice games with the underclassmen. She actually wondered if she had been able to convince captain Chieko to add even one of the freshmen to the ranking tournament next week. She was hoping she could get more of them added into the tournament. An almost completely new set of regulars would definitely help in raising the level of the other club members, and if they were all younger classmen, the other seniors and juniors may get more motivation to actually practice and train to not be shone up too badly.

On another note, the older Echizen sibling absolutely loved one event, which had led to several others occurring, that had happen this week. For her, it had been one of the ultimate pleasures to see so many shocked and heartbroken faces especially since they were all from her little brother's fanclub. It had been _especially_ satisfying to see the face of that Tomoka girl when she found out she was her beloved Ryoma-sama's big sister.

A satisfied smirk crept onto the hazel eye girl's face as she remembered that event.

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was a late afternoon. School had been over a while back, and practice had ended not too long ago for the girls' tennis club. _

_Kagome had already changed back into her school uniform (though she didn't understand why wearing the school uniform to and from school was mandated when they had to change for club anyways), and she was now heading over to the boys' clubhouse to wait for her brother. Their mother had handed them a list of groceries that they would have to buy for tonight's dinner before they had left for school._

_The practice today hadn't gone too badly, but it seemed that her observations from the other day were more correct than she liked. The regulars in the club minus captain Chieko and vice-captain Etsuko (because she had yet to be able to evaluate them) were overall fairly poor in skill level. She had played four of the eight regulars each in a one set match in the two days that she has been in the club. She played two regulars each day; one regular for the morning practice session and another for the afternoon session. She has so far been winning the matches with a score of six-zero (also known as a bagel) while only using the very basic of skills; the kind that she would be teaching to and using to teach her cousin Souta._

Just as she arrived and was beginning to lean against the wall of the clubhouse, the side with the door, an irritable high-pitched screech sounded off from her left. Opening her eyes and turning towards the source of the annoyance, Kagome spotted that same pigtailed girl from the other day stomping up to her with a scowl twisting the younger girl's face.

"_Hey you!" Tomoka yelled as she stomped up to the junior. "How dare you walk in here and show your face after what you said to me?"_

_Kagome effortlessly tuned the freshman out as the fanclub president continued to rant. She had had plenty of practice doing that with Inuyasha's __(who was one of her teammates, her coach's brother, her boss's son, and her god brother) _tantrums, the prattling of the camera crews at photo shoots, and the flood of questions from reporters.

_Looking around the area, the older Echizen noticed more first year girls had begun to appear. The newcomers all had an appearance similar to the fanclub president. There was no physical resemblance among any of the girls, but there was something about them that just screamed pretentious, annoying, idiot, banshee, or a combination of all four like the pigtailed brat._

_The new freshmen girls, most of whom were unfortunately a part of the girls' tennis club, converged behind the loudmouth. Their action confirmed Kagome's suspicions of them being a part of her little brother's fanblub. They stood behind their president as if giving her their support, and threw in their own shouts of agreement or of complaint every now and then._

"_How dare you call my ouji-sama such a demeaning name? What right do you have to even call Ryoma-sama that?" Tomoka demanded with her hands on her hips. "A girlfriend shouldn't ever call someone as great as Ryoma-sama such a horrible name! And how dare you as a senpai take advantage of your kohai!"_

_Now, Kagome was able to stand many things. Entering the international junior tennis circuit and working for two companies, one being in the entertainment industry, ensured that she had a high tolerance for many things. However, no matter what, she had never been able to stand certain things; those being bugs, her Calcium deficiency, people making decisions for her without her consent, and self-righteous idiots. The first years that stood in front of her just so happened to fall in that last category. So it was no surprise that the hazel eyed junior snapped at them._

"_Right? What right do I have?" Kagome ground out through nearly clenching teeth. A frigid glare replaced her normally warm, gentle, and friendly gaze. Her tennis bag slid off her shoulder and landed on the ground with a distinctively loud thud as she stepped away from the wall._

"_Better yet, what right do any of you have to call Ryoma by his given name? Especially you, Osakada-san," Kagome demanded, rounding on the leader of the group of first years. "I bet not a single one of you has even asked for permission to call him by his given name. Your lack of manners and rudeness just show how poorly you were all brought up. How can any of you even call yourselves a lady with your poor social etiquette? Your parents must be ashamed to even call any of you their child. Even if I was his girlfriend, I would have more of a right calling Ryoma by his name or a nickname than any of you do. Frankly, the idea of even dating Ryoma is utterly disgusting." _

_Kagome didn't even let the freshmen catch their breath or regain their composure as she tore into them. She didn't even care about how the boys would think of her if they unexpectedly stepped out of the club house. "My entire family absolutely hates people like you," she spat, a sneer twisting her plump pink lips. "The type that makes assumptions without ever knowing the facts, and then completely and utterly believing a make believe idea. Not even once bothering to learn the other sides or even the truth. I would never accept any of you into our family especially not as Ryoma's girlfriend or wife."_

"_Fa…mi…ly?" one of the brighter fangirls, not Tomoka, whispered aloud, a look of heartbreak spreading across her face._

"_That's right," Kagome answered, her tone utterly smug and slightly malicious, as she straightened back up. A delighted smirk appeared on her face as more heartbroken expressions blossomed through the group of first years. "I'm Ryoma-sama's onee-san," she stressed as she stated her relationship with the object of their obsession. She had been purposely over using her little brother's name as she ripped the freshmen a new one, adding salt to the wound. "And I would _**never**_ allow any of you to ever come close to having a romantic relationship with my otouto. You're lucky that Ryoma is a little more tolerant of idiots and annoyances like you than I am."_

_She would have merrily continued on with her sadistic destruction of her brother's fanclub, if it were not for the tennis clubhouse's door opening with a creak behind her. Immediately spinning on the heel of her left foot, Kagome swiftly wiped away her expression of sadistic glee and plastered on her typical amiable face as she turned towards the boys exiting the clubhouse._

_She ignored the inquisitive looks and stares that were directed at her and the mentally broken girls behind her. She only continued to smile at the boys, and made some small talk with them. None of her earlier vindictive tendencies shined through, and if the first year girls were even aware, they wouldn't have been able to believe the junior's rapid personality change._

_It was not long before Ryoma finally left the clubhouse alongside his other upperclassmen and fellow regulars, and gave short a greeting to his sister._

_When Kagome caught sight of him from the corner of her eye she immediately latched onto her little brother's right arm, making the two look more like the boyfriend and girlfriend couple as many students thought they were. However, for the few students who knew about the siblings' relationship, they found the two to look more like fraternal twins with their similar height and facial structures rather than siblings with an age difference. "Otouto!" she gushed happily as she led Ryoma away. "Come on. We have to get those groceries for __**mama**__."_

"_Hai," was the younger Echizen's one word response as he followed, and let himself be half dragged by his sister. He gave no sign of noticing the change of address. As long as he got to spend time with his usually gone sibling, he was fine._

_The freshman regular didn't even bother sparing a glance towards Tomoka and her fellow fanclub members. He could guess what his sister had done to them, and he couldn't find himself to feel any remorse nor sympathy for them._

_Kagome looked over her and Ryoma's shoulders to look back at the fanclub, and stuck her tongue at them before turning back and begin rambling (as that's how it looked like to others) to her little brother. The image of the heartbroken or disbelieving faces of all the idiots that had thought her and Ryoma to be a romantic couple now firmly etched into her brain, and causing her to giggle almost uncontrollably._

_End Flashback_

* * *

She yawned again as she entered the kitchen. Neither her mother nor her cousin Nanako was awake yet so no breakfast had been prepared. Not that she really expected them to be awake already. The sun had only risen an hour ago at a half past four, and the two older women usually weren't up until six or seven. The only reason she was even up was because her body had been conditioned to wake up at this time from all her early morning practices and training sessions with her coaches.

She had spent the hour mostly jogging around the nearby blocks like she normally did every other morning. Before her jog or whatever else she did that morning, Kagome routinely headed over to the temple next door to turned on the sprinklers to water the grounds which she would then switch off nearly an hour later. Watering the plants had so far been her only chore, other than doing her own laundry, since moving back in with her parents; although this chore was probably only temporary.

When she had gotten back to her family's residence, the hazel eyed girl had quickly holed herself up in her own private bathroom. She suspected her dad had something to do with the bathroom in her room; she was betting it was due to some form of over-protectiveness. She had spent the last part of the hour clipping her old bandages, rinsing off the slight sweat her skin had produced, and re-bandaging her arms, hands, and legs. Despite her jog and light shower, Kagome was still as sleepy as she had woken up, and as if to prove her point another yawn quickly escaped her.

After setting her bags down by the dinner table, Kagome went to check the refrigerator to see what groceries were available. It was her turn to make breakfast for everyone, and, knowing how much Ryoma didn't enjoy Western food, she was planning on cooking a simple Japanese style breakfast. While she was at it, she was going to make her and her brother's lunches too.

Seeing that they had everything she would need, the hazel eyed teen grabbed the necessary ingredients from the fridge before placing them on the counter next to the stove. Next she grabbed a few bowls, pans, and other required utensils for her to cook with. Once she had everything she needed, she went about preparing the ingredients she had taken out after she had slipped on a tight pair of disposable Polyethylene gloves.

Beginning with the rice, Kagome quickly and thoroughly washed a large batch of the grains as she planned to use a portion of it for her and Ryoma's lunch. As soon as she had the rice cooking in the rice cooker with an additional splash of oil she went about grilling several fish in a pre-heated pan and cracking eggs into a bowl. Keeping a watchful eye on the cooking fish, she quickly added the light soy sauce and milk to hers eggs before quickly beating them together with a pair of chopsticks and then lightly mixing in the dashi stock. She set the tamagoyaki mixture aside as she went to flip the cooking fish and grab her and her brother's bento boxes.

When her mother and cousin finally came downstairs at six-thirty Kagome was just placing the last of the breakfast dishes on the dining table.

"Hmm! That smells heavenly, Kagome," Rinko commented as she entered the kitchen to see what her only daughter had cooked.

"Early up as usual, ne Kagome-san?" Nanako asked as she trailed in after her aunt.

"Un," was all Kagome answered as she was occupied with packing the double tiered and triple tiered bento boxes. "I hope you enjoy it," she continued a few moments later, securing the two bento boxes. When that was done she ripped her gloves off and threw them into the trash bin next to the sink before wrapping each bento box in blue and silver patterned handkerchiefs.

"Hai, hai," both older women replied as they took a seat at the already set table, and with a cry of "Itadakimasu" the pair began the morning meal.

"Hmm… this is delicious, Kagome-san," the older raven exclaimed happily as she took a bite of the fried fish.

"You've really out done yourself this time," Rinko complimented, happy with her daughter's continuously improving kitchen skills.

"Domo, **mama**, Nanako-san" the teen thanked as she left the double tiered lunch box on the counter and placed the lid back over the chocolate cake she had baked the night before. "I'm going to head to school now," Kagome announced as she picked up her bags and made to leave.

"Ah, come and have breakfast with us first, Kagome," her mother called. "Or at least wait for Ryoma. He should be down soon."

"Gomen ne, **mama**, but I've already eaten and I have to meet with Shigezawa-san before practice today," the younger Echizen apologized, pausing at the doorway to speak with her mother. She had no clue what the girls' captain wanted talk to her about as it was too early for them to really start increasing the current training menu. She could only hope it wasn't for something trivial like nail color or something… though since it was captain Chieko that was a very low possibility. "Plus isn't Momoshiro-san coming to pick up Chibisuke later?"

"Ah… then you best be on your way," Rinko relented as she waved a hand to usher her daughter along. "We don't want you to be late now, do we?"

"Hai," Kagome smiled as she sat down to put on her skates and slipping her sneakers into her tennis bag. "There's cake on the counter if you want any," she called back. The rest of her family had all gone to bed by the time she had woken back up and decided to bake a cake.

"Arigato, Kagome-san," Nanako thanked. The sound of chopsticks clinking against bowls and plates continued as the two older women continued to eat.

"Ittekimasu!" Kagome bid as she opened the front door to leave. "Make sure Chibisuke takes his bento with him," she added as a reminder. Ryoma had a tendency to forget his lunch if no one reminded him.

"Hai! Ja!" Nanako called.

"Itterasshai" was Rinko's response.

"Hai!" she called back one last time before exiting the house and rolling to the gates.

* * *

It took a while for her to get to school, about a ten minute train ride plus a five minute skate (a total of thirty minutes if she had waited and walked with Ryoma). It was really just that far from her house. Just as Seishun Gakuen came into view, Kagome spotted the very person she was supposed to meet. As she got closer she saw her captain was actually speaking with the boys' tennis captain. Why he was there, she had no clue.

"Ohayo Shigezawa-san, Tezuka-san," she greeted once she was less than three yards away. She abstained from calling either older student (and any other third years) by senpai as she was supposed to be in the same grade as them after next week when everyone at her old school was promoted to the high school division of the institution. Unlike her little brother, she had opted to continue going to school for the last year rather than letting their parents pull her out for the last nine months.

The two captains must have been in a pretty deep conversation as Chieko jumped when she had called them.

"Ohayo, Kagome-san," the girls' captain returned as she twisted to face the new comer. After her first official club session, Kagome had informed the white haired girl that she preferred to go by her given name rather than her last.

"Ohayo, Echizen," Tezuka acknowledged when the junior was standing next to them.

"You can just call me Kagome, Tezuka-san," Kagome told the bespectacled tennis player before she turned towards her own captain. "You wanted to talk to about something, ne Shigezawa-san?" she then asked, sliding her tennis bag from her shoulder and to the ground. No matter how careful she tried to be the bag still created a distinct thump. She rolled her shoulders back in an attempt to lessen the pain caused by the bag. The new training racquet her tennis coach gave her was completely filled with Lead. Adding on to the first aid kit, clothes, shoes, racquets, and everything else she had packed, her tennis bag unsurprisingly weighed a little less than half her weight on a non-tournament day. However, since today was a tournament day her regular first aid kit had been swapped out for her professional grade one; the new weight made her bag weigh the same as herself.

"Un," Chieko blinked, noticing the small dust cloud floating up around the younger girl's feet. "What do you even have in there?" she asked after a brief pause, momentarily deviating away from her original intentions for meeting with the younger girl.

"As most of my friends would like to say, 'everything but the kitchen sink,'" Kagome replied with a sigh as she heard her back give a satisfying crack.

"Eh… that must be heavy," Chieko sounded surprised by the answer. _'Well it seems I won't have to worry about her preparation skills.'_

"Hehehe… yeah, but it comes in handy," the hazel eyed girl laughed sheepishly while her right hand held the elbow of her left arm. "And it's pretty good training too."

"That reminds me…" Chieko began re-directing the conversation to her original reason. "I wanted to inform you about next week's intra-ranking matches since you'll be absent from today's practice."

"What about them?" the junior questioned with a tilt of her head. In her opinion the ranking matches had nothing to do with her. As some of the older club members liked to point out she was too new to even be considered to participate in the upcoming matches.

Chieko took a breath before answering, not knowing how the younger girl would react to the news. "You've been included as one of the participants, and I believed it was only fair to let you be as prepared as much as the others are going to be on Monday."

Kagome blinked multiple times as the information processed. Her surprise was evident through the widening of her eyes. "That's really thoughtful of you senpai, but aren't I too new for that? I've been in the club for less than a week after all."

"Un, it was my choice to add you to the list," Chieko mollified. "And at your suggestion I've added Fujisaki-san and several of the other freshmen that you've suggest to the roster as well."

"**Okay…**" Kagome mumbled, her eyes blinking rapidly. She hadn't thought her words would have had been able to sway the captain in making an exception with the "no freshmen until September" rule much less for the many first years she had talked to the older girl about. She was happy at the news of the first years being added to the ranking tournament though, especially since she had been keeping a special eye on Fujisaki, who appeared to have the most talent and potential out of all the freshmen.

"Now if you'll excuse us, Kunimitsu-kun," the older girl began, turning to once again face the other captain. "I need to speak with Kagome-san about the training menu before the others arrive and practice starts," she finished with a slight bow of her head before turning and making her way on to the school grounds.

"Actually, buchou I would like to ask Tezuka-san something before we go," the supposed junior announced, stopping the girls' club's captain in her tracks.

"What is it, Echizen?" the strict brunette questioned.

The raven haired pouted at the use of her surname. She really did prefer for people to call her by her given name rather than her last name and nicknames. Brushing it off for time being, she continued on with an accusing stare, "You played a match against my otouto yesterday, didn't you Tezuka-san?"

"Ah," third year confirmed slightly put off that the older Echizen knew about the match. The only people who knew about the match were Ryuzaki-sensei, Ryoma, and Oishi with the latter having come along to observe it.

"Then you've noticed the problem with his play style, ne Tezuka-san? I'm kind of glad you beat him; his evolution is finally starting," Kagome smiled. "You're probably wondering how I know about the match, ne?" She continued on without waiting for a response from the older boy. "You, Oishi-san, and Ryoma weren't at the tennis club when I went to pick Chibisuke up from practice yesterday. Plus, his style was different from usual when we had our nightly rallies. He's more lively than he has been in years…" she trailed off, her smile widening at the thought of her little brother. "Thank you for giving him the passion that our family hasn't been able to, but… I hope it was actually worth adding more strain to your elbow, Tezuka-san," she added on afterwards with a brief glance towards the senior's dominant arm as she picked her tennis bag back up. "Ja ne, Tezuka-san," Kagome bid with a final glance towards the upperclassman before quickly heading over to her captain and going over any changes the older girl wanted to talk about.

'_You've found yourself quite the successor, Chieko,'_ Tezuka thought as he watched the two girls walk away from him and towards the tennis courts still somewhat stunned that the younger of the two girls noticed his injury and the extra stress that was placed on it from yesterday's knew his friend and fellow captain had been worried about her team for the last two months after learning about her family's imminent move to Germany for her father's job transfer._ 'It'll be interesting to see what happens to the girls' club when Echizen's onee-san takes over.'_

* * *

**AN 1: **And I have signs of my sadistic Kagome. I think having the coaches and the friends that she has, has made Kagome a bit more malicious than she usually is. In this story, Kagome will almost always be polite even when she is being mean/nasty to someone she dislikes. One of her favorite mottos is "Kill them with kindness," but that is only used towards her friends.

**AN 2:** Does anyone else think Liliadent, Krauser (in English it's Krauser Liliadent) is adorable? He'd probably kill me for saying that, but the more I learn about him the sweeter I find him. He does freaking flower arrangement as a hobby, and he's so polite! Additionally, the catch phrases for the characters will all be written in their Japanese romanji form. Like Ryoma's "You still have lots more to work on" will remain as "mada mada dane/sune/ssuuyo," Keigo's "Be awed at the sight of my prowess!" will remain as "Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na!" and Eiji's "Too bad, no regrets, try again next week!" will remain as "Zannen, Munen, Mata Raishuu!"

Translations:

Ohayo = Good morning

Sensei = Teacher, Doctor

Buchou = Captain

Oba-san = Aunt, middle-aged woman

Chibisuke = Ryoma's nickname; kiddo, shorty

Arigato = Thank you

Senpai = Upperclassmen

Ittekimasu = phrase people say when they leave; I'm off, I'm leaving

Itterasshai = a response to "Ittekimasu," usually means come back soon, be safe, and etc.

Ja/Ja ne = See you

Ne = depending on how it's used it can mean either Hey or Right

Ane/Onee/Nee-san = Older sister

Otouto = Little brother

Tamagoyaki = Japanese rolled omelet


	6. Unsportsmanlike!

**Tennis Revolution**

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own either Inuyasha or Prince of Tennis

**Summary:** Ryoma's sister is finally moving in to live with him. She's been at the top of her sport since she's begun. Will she become Japan's tennis princess, and help with the revolution take Japan's tennis players to the next level?

**Pairing: **Kagome/Shuusuke, OC/Ryoma, An/Kamio or Momoshiro

**AN: **For the ones who do not know about Liliadent Krauser, he is a blonde and silver-blue eyed foreign exchange student at Nagoya Seitoku. He's a first year on their tennis team, which consisted only of foreign exchange students after the second round of the Nationals/All-Japan tournament. He played against Kirihara, Akaya in the National/All-Japan semi-finals and would have won if Akaya had not tapped into Devil Mode. He plays a violent but powerful tennis style that involves 'crucifying' his opponent, and is the strongest player from Nagoya Seitoku. He is later invited to the U-17 selection training camp in November along with the other middle schoolers, and is probably the only member to not be of Japanese descent. He is most likely from a country that mainly speaks English as he finds the English homework easy and is usually seen casually conversing with Yagyuu, Hiroshi and Echizen, Ryoma in the language. His only known hobby is flower arrangement, and he has a very polite way of speech.

"Speech"

_'Thoughts' _

"**English"**

* * *

_Last Time on __Tennis Revolution_

'_You've found yourself quite the successor, Chieko,' Tezuka thought as he watched the two girls walk away from him and towards the tennis courts still somewhat stunned that the younger of the two girls noticed his injury and the extra stress that was placed on it from yesterday's match. He knew his friend and fellow captain had been worried about her team for the last two months after learning about her family's imminent move __to Germany for her father's job transfer__. 'It'll be interesting to see what happens to the girls' club when Echizen's onee-san takes over.'_

**This Time on Tennis Revolution**

Kagome dried her hands on her blue handkerchief as she stepped out of one of the restrooms at the tennis park. Her hands and arms for once were bare of any white bandages, exposing her pale and non-calloused skin, much different from what was expected of an athlete.

Normally Kagome kept her arms and hands soaked in lotions and medical creams with the help of the bandages. She applied this treatment every day usually after her bath time or right before bed and only took the bandages off once she had to begin practice for either gymnastics or tennis the next day. The lotions allowed her to have the soft, supple, and as some would put it 'delicate' skin that many girls envied her for. The medical creams, which she also applied to her legs, kept her limbs nice and lean and from developing bulging muscles like most other athletes did.

At the moment she was dressed in a fitting dark blue and white trimmed, thigh length tennis dress with knee length black spandex shorts underneath. A silver and blue tennis jacket rested on top of the ensemble with the front unzipped. With her hands now dried she tucked the piece of fabric into one of the side pockets of her tennis bag, and headed off to the court where her next tennis match would be held.

The tournament she had entered in was being held at the Kakinokizaka Tennis Gardens, the same place that Ryoma had had his own tournament two months prior. And like she had thought, she had had to immediately leave after school to make it to the tournament. Because of that she had barely been able to check-in and change for the opening ceremony and then head off to her first match. She hadn't even had enough time to properly warm up… not like she had actually needed it with the girl she had played. The girl had potential, but had entered a Grade Three a little early for her current skill level.

It took only a handful of minutes before she reached the designated tennis court, and when she got there she saw that a match was still going on. It was most likely one of the second round matches, which she had easily passed, as the third round had yet to be announced.

Her keen eyes, currently blue with the help of contacts, focused on the match happening on the courts, examining and analyzing the two players' play styles. The girls were still playing their first set, and as this was an ITF Tournament either girl needed to win the best of three sets. As she watched the girls play she did her best to attempt to memorize any of the habits that were exhibited. She needed to be prepared as either player could end up being her opponent later on, and as Miguel de Cervantes said, "Forewarned, forearmed; to be prepared is half the victory."

Not taking her eyes off the match, Kagome shrugged off her tennis bag, the weight beginning to once again irritate her shoulders and back, and slipped her iPod out from her jacket pocket. Clicking play, the blue eyed girl kept her body moving as the music thrummed through her silver ear buds and into her ears. The action kept her body warmed up for her next match, but did not distract her from her surveillance.

The game passed by rather slowly and boringly in her opinion, and before she knew it the speakers around the park were announcing the start of the quarterfinals. Taking one last stretch with her arms behind her back, the teenage tennis player grabbed her tennis bag and headed on to the court, congratulating the winner of the previous match on her way in.

She mentally noted her next opponent as she placed her bag down on the bench within the courts, and took out her Babolat Pure Drive Roddick Plus racquet. Entering from the opposite end of the court was a seventeen-year-old blonde with her shoulder length hair in a bob cut. Based on her height and facial structures she was obviously of foreign origin.

"**Eh?"** the blonde called out rather loudly, her yellow and pink racquet already out and tapping lightly against her right shoulder. **"I can't believe this little girl is my next victim," **she arrogantly spoke, not realizing that Kagome and every junior high graduate understood her. **"Are little girls all Japan has? I thought that this would have been more of a challenge."**

Kagome felt her right brow twitch in irritation as the foreigner belittled her and the other girls in the tournament. Her hand tightened around her racquet until her knuckles turned white, her racquet's black grip tape pressing against her palm and fingers. She ran her fingers lightly along the grip, relaxing from the feel of the tape against her bare skin and her anger falling back under her control with the action.

Kagome didn't bother trying to keep a smile on her face as she stepped on to the court and approached the net, where the blonde was already waiting. Her face was set in a no non-sense expression as she shook the older teen's hand.

"**The name's Abigail Collins, and don't you forget the one who beat ya, kid," **the newly identified Abigail introduced, still unaware of how much of a fool and a poor sportsman she was making herself to be.

The younger teen didn't even acknowledge the blonde's introduction as Kagome just dropped her hand and placed the tip of her racquet to the ground. **"Which?" **she asked simply as she twisted her wrist and spun her racquet.

"**Oh? So the amateurs do know some English… Smooth,"** Abigail answered with haughtiness clearly displayed in her voice and her body language.

Kagome quickly informed the referee of the service as she picked up her racquet after it had landed. Before she could even take a step towards the baseline, Abigail spoke conceitedly, **"Even though it's my serve, I'll let a weakling like you go first." **The blonde finished her declaration with a flick of her unbound hair.

The blue tinted raven huffed to herself in annoyance as she walked off to the baseline to serve. "That doesn't even matter, baka. You didn't even have the serve in first place," Kagome scoffed just loud enough for the other Japanese girls around the court to hear. "Baka couldn't even tell the difference between rough or smooth." A barely visible smirk appeared across the thirteen-year-old's pink lips when she heard the soft echoing laughter at the blonde's expense.

Kagome waited for the Chair Umpire to call the game before finally serving. She was going to thoroughly enjoy humiliating the pompous blonde idiot.

"We will now begin the first match of the third round between Higurashi, Kagome and Collins, Abigail. **Best of three set match, Higurashi to serve," **the referee called from his high seat and with that the first match began.

* * *

"Oi, Echizen," Momoshiro called as he walked next to Ryoma. Club activities had ended for the day and he and the other regulars plus Shigezawa-senpai were following after the youngest regular from either tennis club.

"Nani?" the first year answered, briefly glancing in the purple eyed junior's direction. He kept facing forward as he headed towards the train station's north exit. A slight frown appeared on his lips as he remembered how Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter had made him default his match and from his tournament.

"Where are we going?" the ever hungry junior asked, his hands lacing behind his head.

"Ah… Who knows…" the preteen replied with a shrug as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his gakuran pants.

"Ninety-five percent chance Echizen is going to see his nee-san's tournament," Inui spouted out from behind the duo, remembering that Kagome had spoken about it on Monday. "This would be an excellent time to collect data on Echizen-chan's play style."

"Fshuu," Kaidoh hissed with a huff, already knowing what his upperclassman had planned to do.

"Ochibi! You could have just told us you were going to watch the tournament!" Kikumaru cried from the back of the group of regulars.

"Eiji! Momo!" Oishi cried to his doubles partner and underclassman. "It's bad enough that we're tagging along without asking."

"Eh… I'd like to see how well Echizen-chan plays," Fuji commented, his blue eyes briefly snapping open with interest.

"Ah," Tezuka agreed from his place between his close friend and fellow captain.

"Che," the first year grumbled before finally stating his destination, although rather reluctantly. "… Kakinokizaka Tennis Garden."

Ryoma wasn't exactly enjoying the fact that all his upperclassmen were following him though he hid his feelings from showing. At first he had thought that they all had somewhere to go that happened to be along the same path as him, but then they had each followed him on to train and now off of it. He didn't mind the girls' tennis captain though. Kagome had warned him the night before that Shigezawa-senpai may be tagging along.

It didn't take long for the group of middle schoolers to reach the tennis garden, and even less time for them to find the court that Kagome was playing at. When the group arrived they heard the blonde tennis player cursing up a storm.

"It seems that we just barely made it," Fuji stated as he eyes fully opened to watch what remained of the match. The other middle schoolers quietly sounded their agreements.

The group could somewhat understand why the older teenager was cursing so much. The current score was not in the seventeen-year-old's favor, having lost the first set and yet to win a single game in the second. There was also the fact that the female Echizen had the blonde running every which way of the court, not once letting up on her attack of the older girl. The older player was sweating profusely and was practically out of breath while Kagome didn't look as if she was being pushed at all.

"Eh… This is going to be fun," Ryoma quietly murmured to himself. He recognized his older sister's habit especially since it was something that he had picked up from her and his dad. From what he had seen and heard, the blonde, Collins, needed to be knocked down a few pegs. She seemed like the arrogant spoiled rich brats that he and his sister hated so much, despite being rich themselves.

'_Let's see what else you can do, Kagome-san,' _Chieko thought as she crossed her arms and began to observe the game and her newest club member.

"Ike, Higurashi! Higurashi, Ganbarinasai! Higurashi, make rarenai!" chanted the majority of the present audience as Kagome scored another game from her opponent.

******"Game Higurashi! Higurashi leads, five games to love (5-0), second set! Change Court!" ** the Chair Umpire announced after the last ball scored a point. Each point of the last game had been earned within a few short minutes of the serve with fast hits at all different areas from the raven. Kagome and Abigail then proceeded to their benches for a quick drink before heading to the opposite courts to continue their match with the blonde having the serve.

"Higurashi?" Chieko blinked in confusion before turning to Ryoma. "I thought your last name was Echizen."

"Huh? That's not Kagome-chan playing in there?" the red headed acrobatic player asked, wrapping his arms around the freshman's shoulders.

"Ah…" the younger Echizen answered, neither confirming nor denying, before explaining. "Nee-san has the officials call kaa-san's maiden name when she enters tournaments."

"Is that so?" the white haired captain hummed to herself. It seemed she had some research to do on her successor.

**"Love-Forty (0-40)!"** the referee announced loudly, waiting for one of the ball girls to grab the rolling ball before beginning the next serve.

"Sugoi…" the Kawamura breathed in amazement. "It's amazing that Echizen-chan can play so well against that player. Her opponent has to be at least three years older than us."

"Saa…" Fuji smiled. "This is proving to be interesting."

"**Who's the victim now?" **Kagome called just before she sliced the tennis ball into the corner of the baseline, the opposite of where Abigail was positioned at.

"**What?" **the older player cried as she faltered in her running. The blonde was barely able to lob the ball upwards as she stumbled on the hard court from the shock of hearing the younger girl speak in her native tongue.

Taking the chance, the thirteen-year-old pushed off from the ground, jumping high to perform one of her signatures.

"**Moon Dance!" **Momoshiro shouted loudly, recognizing the beginning of the shot that Kagome had used on him earlier in the week.

"**How do you like being beaten by an amateur little girl?" **Kagome mocked as she pulled out of her somersault and smashed the ball into the older girl's court, winning her sixth game of the second set and earning her place in the semi-finals. Upon landing, the small yellow ball drew a circle into the green floor of the court leaving a black trail in its wake.

**"Game, set, and match! With a score of two sets to love; six-two (6-2), six-love (6-0), Kagome Higurashi will proceed to the semi-finals,"** the chair umpire called as one of the line umpires changed number tiles on the scoreboard and another wrote the scores down on a clipboard.

"Omedetou, Higurashi!" the audience and the other tournament competitors cheered loudly at the announcement. Their voices blended together, and their congratulations began and ended at different durations.

**"I can't believe I lost to a Japanese brat!"** Abigail screamed to herself as she began slamming her racquet against the ground, where she had crash landed in her attempt to hit the last shot. Pink and yellow fragments flew about as they broke off the tennis equipment with each strike against the floor. **"Fuck!"**

"Eh?!" Oishi cried in alarm. "The girl's so violent!"

"Ah," Tezuka agreed his disapproval at the older girl's action clear on his stoic face.

The only freshman of the group of middle schoolers winced, feeling sorry for the damage being done to the poor racquet as he heard and saw it being continuously banged against the floor. He hated it when people abused their racquets, and to him (and his family) it was just downright disgusting.

**"Who ever said all the Japanese players are actually from Japan,"** Kagome said, landing lightly on her feet just before her side of the net. **"And for your information, Collins, everyone in Japan from middle school on up can understand you just fine. You're just making a bigger fool of yourself."** Turning to the crowd, the blue eyed girl bowed to them before straightening back up and waving to everyone. For the first time in the whole match a beatific smile lit up the young player's formerly serious face. "Arigato minna!"

"Ne, Ochibi, what are they saying?" Eiji asked confused over what was said as English was his worst subject and he was currently taking supplementary lessons for it.

Ryoma didn't even blink as he translated what his sister and the blonde had said. He also gave a short explanation on what the curse word was as there wasn't really any equivalent in Japanese.

"She's not wrong about that," Fuji commented, agreeing to the older Echizen's assessment of the blonde. "That girl has such bad manners."

Turning away from the scene Abigail made, Kagome asked the ITF (International Tennis Federation) referee if she could leave. Receiving permission after explaining her reason, she quickly thanked the ball girls and boys and the referees before grabbing her bag and jacket, and making her way off the courts. She didn't wait nor did she want to have the customary ending handshake with her opponent. With how the blonde was acting, it would be better to avoid physical confrontation altogether otherwise she may end up being seriously injured by the older girl.

"**Why you…" **Abigail growled as she pushed herself off the ground. Once she was standing and without any warning, the blonde threw her battered racquet as hard as she could towards the small raven.

Seeing the action and the unaware tennis players, multiple voices shouted out in warning.

"Higurashi!" the audience gasped in alarm.

"Echizen-san!" "Echizen-chan!" "Kagome-chan!" "Kagome-san!" "Nee-san!" shouted the tennis players from Seigaku.

"Kagome!" screamed several unknown voices, a blend of females and males.

"Abunai!" their warning shouts ended simultaneously.

By the time the warnings were shouted out, it was almost too late; the ruined racquet had already flown across the court. The audience ceased in their previous cheers, and all motion on their part stopped. When it looked like the racquet was about to connect with the back of the petite raven's head, the teen seemed to have disappeared from the racquet's destructive path.

Having heard the racquet cutting through the air and already having anticipated Abigail's actions, Kagome made sure to take several quick steps towards her right. She walked in a backwards angle so that the racquet's rebound would have a lesser chance of striking her.

The destroyed tennis equipment crashed loudly, harshly rattling the chain-linked fence that surrounded the court.

"**How unsportsmanlike of you, Collins; throwing a tantrum and destroying your racquet like a low-rank player. It's a wonder how you even gotten into and this far in a Grade Three tournament." **Kagome stated just loud enough for everyone to hear after a long moment. She bent down to pick up the now useless racquet, which had landed at her feet narrowly missing her, before continuing to the court gates. She made sure to avoid touching the racquet's frame and handle, and grabbed it by its gut; she wanted the fingerprints to remain intact for later use.

"**Supervisor," **she called back to the ITF official she had just spoken to, halting her stride just before the exit. **"Isn't this Collin's fourth violation?"** she made sure to point out that the seventeen-year-old had already surpassed and was well over the allowed three offenses on the Point Penalty Schedule. With that said, Kagome slipped through the gates, closing it behind her, before the blonde could come to terms with had just happened and try to attack her again.

Half of the men and women that always came to report on the Junior tournaments for tennis and other sports magazines quickly followed after her.

* * *

**AN: **Yes, I am using a stereotype. I'm sorry if anyone reading this story is a blonde or named Abigail Collins; I don't mean to insult any of you, but I don't have any fondness for blondes or know anyone by that specific name.

I will be posting two links onto my profile that will contain the ITF Code of Conduct regulations for both Pros and Juniors. The Pros regulations will explain any rule that is not explained in the Juniors regulations. A person can only enter the ITF Junior circuit when they are twelve years and eleven months old; however, I am tweaking it so that they can compete as soon as they turn twelve. Not too much changed, but I've added that extra scene, and starting next chapter everything is going to be completely and utterly new content!

**AN 2: **Anyone else think Sakuno and Tomoka are ridiculously poor? I mean a can of three tennis balls cost about two to five dollars which is the equivalent of 200-500 yen. How poor do they have to be for them to have to combine their allowances to be able to buy only two tennis balls? Do tennis balls even come in a can of two?

Does anyone know the given names of the tennis players outside of Seigaku? (Do not begin giving me the damn data. I know their names.)

**Random Fact: **To achieve Grand Slam or a Junior Grand Slam means to win all four Grand Slam tournaments in a calendar year; all four tournaments must be in either the Junior circuit or the Pro circuit not a combination of both. Martina Hingis is the youngest person to ever win a Junior Grand Slam title/tournament (1993); she was twelve years old. Stefan Bengt Edberg was the youngest and only person to achieve the Junior Grand Slam (1983) at seventeen years old.

Translations:

Baka = Idiot

Senpai = Upperclassmen

-tachi = used when referring to a pair or a group

Nani = What

Ane/Onee/Nee-san = Older sister

Ochibi = kiddo, shorty, little one; another of Echizen's nicknames

Ike = Go; usually used for cheers and saying to go somewhere

Ganbarinasai = You better do your best; there are many variations to this. It is typically used as a cheer for oneself or part of a cheer for another person.

Make rarenai = Can't lose; for this chapter it is Higurashi, you can't lose

Sugoi = Amazing; Cool; Awesome; and other things like that.

Omedetou = Congratulations

Arigato = Thank you

Minna = Everyone

Sou/Sou ka? = Is that so? I see… Really?

Arigato = Thank you

Nya = Japanese onomatopoeia for a cat's meow


End file.
